Operation: Matchmaker
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: Her destiny: To fall into her favorite manga. Her plan: Find a way home and put her favorite couples together. But to have a lovestory on her own: Not a part of the plan. Contains OCs, Edwin, Royai and other parings.
1. Amestris

**So I was bored one day, and I came up with this idea; wouldn't it be funny if a person from our world made it to Amestris, but instead of falling for one of the characters, she decided to help her favorite couples get together? **

**My cousin and I started to make up the story and I sent it to a friend, who said I should post it out on . **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from my OCs. **

**Chapter 1**

**Amestris**

It was a as normal day you could get it in the little town southeast in the small country named Norway. The sun shined, making the place swim in a ray of sunlight.

Outside of a house on the outskirt of a small town, sat three teenager-girls and talked like most teenager-girls do.

"I'm telling you; he is the cutest boy at the entire school!" one of the almost yelled.

"Sorry, Blanca, but Kevin dropped from the list in eight-grade. Henry is the _in_-boy at the moment," another one of them told the first girl.

"You two are so out of it. Blanca, you know Kevin is dating Michelle, and Suzie, Henry are almost engaged with Fiona, he just need to become eighteen first and give her a ring," the last one of them scolded.

"Whatever, Angie. You just fall in love with persons from books, anyway," Blanca pointed out.

"Who are you talking about?" the third girl asked.

"Mat."

"Edward."

"All those weird boys nobody remember the name of."

"First; Mat is married to Tuon and Edward is almost together with Winry. Second; they are not real, and I can like their personalities without having the two of you telling me it is wrong and saying that I love them."

"If you like their personalities, then why don't you fall for persons with similar personalities?"

"I can like who I like. Anyway, who are you going with to the ball next weekend?"

"Nobody, I am hoping for some cute guy to ask me out. And if I am lucky, Kevin drops Michelle for me," Blanca answered.

"Same goes for me, just with Henry and Fiona," Suzie continued. The third girl lifted an eyebrow.

"You know those guys are way out of your reach. There's no way they would ever break up with their girlfriends. But I have to go now. The train to Oslo leaves in ten minutes, and my mum is driving me down," before her friends could say anything, she had ran off toward her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take care of yourself, Angel," the girl's mother gave her hug before she let her walk away onto the train heading toward the country's capital.

"Like always, Mum," the girl answered with a soft smile.

"And call me when you reach the station!" Angel waved while the train started to run. Her mother could be a little overprotective sometimes.

"Like always, mum!" she smiled while the train-station disappeared into the distance.

The girl smiled for herself while she laid her suit-case in the seat beside her, and held her computer on her lap. Maybe she could sleep for a short time while the train took her to Sentral-station? Sentralbane-station was the biggest train-station in the capital, and she usual took a train there when she was heading to her father's place. It didn't take that much time to travel there, and she could hang out at the bookshop on the station 'till her father came to pick her up.

The girl let her shoulder-short black hair fall down to cover her eyes while she leaned back to sleep for a little while. Anyway, someone was bound to wake her up when they reached the place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel woke up by the sound of someone screaming the name of the big station she was going off on. Hurry she picked up her stuff, and ran out of the train in the minute it stopped.

It wasn't before she got outside that she noticed something was wrong. People here didn't walk around in the usual clothes like they use to do in the capital. They were dressed in clothes like the one they use to use around 1900.

And the station didn't look the same. Not at all.

Where the hell was she? She had been sure the man had shouted Sentral-station. Just like usual.

Angel walked up to a man close to the place she had been standing on. She just needed to ask.

"Excuse me, but I fell asleep on the train. Could you tell me which station this is? I have never traveled much outside of my hometown," a little lie couldn't hurt. After all, she didn't want to make herself look stupid by not knowing which station this was.

The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious, girl? Have you never been at Central-station?" Central? Not Sentral?

Angel shook her head. She seriously had never been at this place before. Wait a minute. Central? Like FMA-Central? That couldn't be right, could it? There was no way she could be inside her favorite manga! It was only a story! Nothing more. This was just some joke her friends were putting on her to get back for all the times she had scared and surprised them. Yeah, that was how it was. Any minute now Lisa and Emma would jump out from behind something and say they really tricked her this time.

"What's the matter, girl? You look a little down," the man said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, almost stared.

"Is this Central? The capital of Amestris?" she asked in a serious voice.

"Of course! How many Central and Amestris are there? Where the hell are you from anyway, girl?"

"Not around here, that's for sure. . ." What was she going to do now?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you liked it^^ **

**If you want to see more of the story, please leave a review so that I know it is worth my time to update it. **


	2. The Plan

**Thanks to all the response I got on the first chapter, I decided to post out the next one^^ Unfortunately, my computer won't let me answer the reviews T.T Hopefully that problem would be fixed soon^^ **

**Hope this chapter doesn't ruin some of the hopes you have for this story. I myself think there is something weird about it, but I just can't make it out T.T**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 2**

**The plan**

Angel spent much of her free-time to read fan fictions on the internet, but never in her life had she thought she would end up in her favorite manga. It was just so. . . Not possible. Only a dream people had.

Real life was way different from the stories. In most of them, the persons from her world that made it to this one thought of it as funny and didn't care much more about it. For her part, Angel reached a thing called frustration. It was funny reading all those stories, but when something like this happened, she couldn't help but feel lost. How was she supposed to get home? Her parents waited for her in her own world, her friends, the school. Everything was left behind, and it didn't make her feel safer. This was really not fun at all!

The girl sat down on the ground and let tears of frustration run down her cheeks. It might look weird for the people around her, seeing a young girl on the ground, crying her heart out over something they would never understand.

"You okay?" a voice asked right over her head. The girl looked up through tearstained eyes, and her blue eyes gazed into green. She forced out a fake smile and tried to hide her tears.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she whispered. Of course it was a lie; how many people were okay after getting transported into a different world by using a train?

"Sure doesn't look like you are," the green-eyed person continued, before a hand grabbed hers and the person lifted the girl to her feet. First then did she get a good look on the person.

It was a boy, about her age or a year older. Dark-brown hair felt around his face, matched his green eyes and gave him quiet a cute look. Pretty normal glasses covered his eyes, making the boy look both smart and handsome.

"I'm Christian Jason, and you?" he asked as he let go of her arm.

"Angelita Elkora, but most people call me Angel. Angelita sound so. . . Not normal," the girl answered with a small smile.

"Where do you live?" Christian asked as they started to walk away from the station.

"Far away from here." That wasn't a lie. Even Earth was far away from this place.

"Oh. . ." the two of them walked in silence for a minute, before a small voice broke the silence.

"Christian!" small arms hugged the boy around his legs and almost made him fall to the ground. Angel couldn't do anything else than stare at the little person who had almost tripped her new companion. She knew she was in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, in Amestris, but she hadn't really thought she would meet some of the characters from the story.

"Hello, Elicia," Christian said as he smiled down at the little girl. Elicia Hughes tipped her small head back so that she could see them, and flashed them both a sweet smile. Angel couldn't help but smile back. The little girl sure was adorable.

"Elicia!" a voice called out and soon enough had also Gracia Hughes made an appearing in front of them. Angel was too deep into shock to even notice what was going on in front of them. Never before had it ever crossed her mind that she could meet these people in real life.

"Oh, hello, Christian," the woman smiled once she got her eyes on the boy.

"Hello, Gracia," the boy answered in the nice voice he always used.

"How's your mother? I haven't talked to her in a while since they moved out of town."

"She's fine, like always." The woman nodded, before her eyes felt on the young girl standing beside her friend's son.

"Who is this friend of yours, Christian?" the woman asked friendly. Christian looked over at the girl beside him. For some reason it looked like she had fallen from the sky.

"This is Angel Elkora. Angel, this is Gracia Hughes," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you," Angel recovered quickly from the shock she had been in earlier when she understood that they were talking to her.

Gracia smiled to her, and answered with the same.

"Hey, Gracia? Would you and Elicia like to have something to eat with us? I still have some time before work starts again," Christian asked. The little girl around his legs smiled sweetly as she looked at her mother, and Gracia answered with a nod.

Angel couldn't really understand what had happened in that minute. Christian had said 'us', did he mean her too?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the meeting, the four of them sat at a small café near the center of the city. Christian had almost dragged Angel with him, followed by Elicia and Gracia, over to the place.

It seemed like the three, Christian, Elicia and Gracia had a strong connection in a way. From what she had understood, Christian's mother was a close friend of Gracia, and Christian use to watch Elicia from time to another.

She also understood that she had arrived in this world shortly after Maes' death. That was easy to find out only by looking at Gracia. But did the story follow the manga or the old anime? She had to find out.

Then, a plan started to form itself inside her mind. Her first priority was to find a way home, but couldn't she have fun while she worked on that?

"Angel, do you have any plans for a hotel to sleep over at while you are in Central?" Christian asked. The girl shook her head. She didn't even have money from this world, how could she then take in at a hotel?

The boy smiled friendly.

"There is a really good one close to the library. I can show it to you on my way to work," he said. Angel smiled back; she liked this boy's friendliness. It was like being around one of her friends from home.

"Or you can stay at our house," Gracia said with a smile.

"I can't do that. I don't want to be a burden," the girl answered to the woman's question.

"Please, Miss Angel!" Elicia asked with her sweet smile again.

"You won't be a burden. And we can't let a friend stay at one of the hotels in this city," the woman continued. Christian laughed in the background, and Angel couldn't help but smile herself.

"Okay. Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you," the girl answered.

"Don't worry about that," Gracia answered, waving it away.

Angel smiled as the plan was completed in her mind. She would help her favorite couples fall for each other, and find a way to repay Gracia. If she was going to be lost in this world, she could always make the best out of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**If you want me to keep posting out the chapters, please leave a review. **


	3. The Library and A Visit

**First of all; Thank you so much to all of you how reviewed/sat the story on favorites/alters at the last chapter! **

**I think I have fixed the problem I had earlier, too! Yay! **

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the Characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from Angel and Christian. Those two are mine^^**

**Chapter 3**

**The Library and A Visit**

Angel had never expected to be taken in that well by Gracia and Elicia, at least not when she understood that it only had been some days since Maes died. They had even told her that she could stay as long as she wanted to.

At the moment, the girl and Elicia were outside for a small trip. Gracia was at work, and Angel had decided to watch Elicia for the day, mostly because she wanted to, but also because she had to repay Gracia in some way. Being with Elicia reminded her of her small cousin at home. They were about the same age, and very similar in their personalities.

It also was a little sad, being so far away from home.

The girl had found out that her computer worked in this world the day before, but of course the internet didn't work. At least she could be able to write a diary on it of her time here.

And she could look over her pictures whenever she wanted to. Pictures of her mother, father, cousins, aunts, uncles, friends. . .

"Hey, Elicia, where are we going?" Angel asked the little girl that walked in front of her. Elicia smiled up at her.

"Can we go to the library, Angel?" she asked sweetly. Angel stopped. The library? Why not? She needed something new to read anyway. Hopefully they would all be written in English.

"Okay," she answered the girl. Elicia smiled brightly, before she leaded the way toward the famous Central Library.

On the way to the front door, they passed all the branches only a State Alchemist or someone working in the military could enter. Only the ruins was left of what she guessed was the first branch.

Elicia leaded the way inside, and ran all she could over to the children section. Angel was about to follow her, when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Angel! What a surprise to see you here!" Christian came running up to her, smiling widely as his eyes looked her over.

"Hi, Christian! I didn't knew you were here," the girl smiled as her new friend stopped at her side.

"In fact, I work here. What brings you here, by the way? It's not often you get to see a pre. . . Normal girl here," the boy answered. Angel smiled by his comment, before she turned around and pointed at the little girl in the children section. Elicia was obvious too busy looking through a picture-book to even notice that Christian and Angel looked at her.

"Ah, I see. . ." Silence.

"You work here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could show me some interesting books? I forgot to pack some before I left home, and I really don't survive long without one," Angel asked the boy with a smile. Christian laughed.

"You really aren't a 'normal' girl, are you?" he smiled.

How can I be normal when I have fallen into my favorite manga? Angel asked herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like going to the library, don't you, Elicia?" the older of the two girls asked while they walked back to the Hughes-family's house.

"Uhu, Daddy used to bring me picture-books from there when he had time after work and Mummy takes me there sometimes," the little girl answered. Angel smiled. Her parents too used to take her to the library when she was younger. Now she went there by herself or with friends. Her friends. . . Her family. . . All of them left behind in her real world.

A hand grabbed hers in a fast and strong grip that only young children could do. The girl looked down, and found Elicia smiling sweetly up to her.

"You looked sad, Angel," she explained. Angel laughed weakly.

"It's nothing, Elicia," the oldest girl answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door got the two girls to run toward the stair so they could see who was coming for a visit. They watched as Gracia opened the door and welcomed two persons in. The first one was a blond woman with red-brownish eyes, dressed in the blue uniform of the military. Angel recognized her quickly as Riza Hawkeye.

After her came a man with black hair and dark eyes, also he was dressed in the same blue uniform as the woman. The only different on them where the stars stripes that showed which rank a person in the military had and the silver chain leading to the pocket-watch the man had.

The name of the man brought out a memory in her head. A memory from one of the many days her friends Lisa and Emma and she had spent on watching both the old anime and Brotherhood at her father's place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Angie, have you read the last chapter of the manga yet?"__ Lisa asked as Angel logged in on her computer. _

"_Of course! I read it last night," the girl answered with a small smile. _

"_What do you think?" Emma questioned as she watched her friend write in her password and username. _

"_That it's dangerous to get Colonel Useless mad or kill any of his friends," was Angel's simple reply. Emma and Lisa exchanged a look. _

"_Colonel Useless?" Emma asked as Lisa laughed loudly. _

"_Mustang. I have called him that since chapter 7, after seeing how useless he is in rain." Since then, that was the name he had among the little group of friends. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel grinned for herself as she watched the woman and the man walked deeper into the house. She already had a plan made up when it came to that couple. Of course it wouldn't work before a while, but it would be a start.

"Elicia! Angel! Can the two of you come down here?" Gracia shouted from the place the three adults had gone. The two children walked down the stair and into the room where the others waited for them.

"Elicia, you remember Roy and Riza, right?" Gracia asked her daughter with a smile. The little girl nodded, before she sat down on the couch, waiting for Angel to join her.

"Roy, Riza, this is Angel Elkora. Angel, these are Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye," Gracia continued, still smiling proudly, before she walked into the kitchen.

"Eh. . . Hi?" the girl tried out. Both the adults smiled back to her.

"Hello, Miss Elkora," Riza answered friendly, the man only nodded to her. Just some minutes later came Gracia out again with an applepie she had made earlier that day.

When their guests left, Angel couldn't help but grin widely inside. Now, her first plan could get into work. She only needed some things first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	4. Telling the Truth and a Romantic Dinner

**I had a little too much free-time today, so I decided to update^^ Mostly thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got on the last chapter! And the alerts! And the favorites! Thank you so much, people!**

**I hope Angel isn't too much of a Mary Sue. . . The chapter is a little weird .**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from Angel and Christian.**

**Chapter 4**

**Telling the Truth and a Romantic Dinner**

The first thing Christian noticed when he arrived at work almost a week after Angel and Elicia's first visit, was the black-haired girl sitting outside the library, waiting for it to open.

She had been there regularly since Elicia had showed her the place, reading most of the books in her favorite sections.

"Angel!" he called out, earning a soft smile from the girl.

"Hey, Christian!" she answered and rose from the stair she had been sitting on.

"What are you doing here so early? Forgot a book or something?" Christian laughed. The girl shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that. Hey, listen; Gracia is taking Elicia and me on a picnic later today, and she wondered if you wanted to come too," Angel answered. The boy smiled. Gracia usually did things like that, and it would be nice to spend some time with them again.

"When?" Christian asked quickly.

"After you are done on work. Just drop by at the house, and we will leave then," the girl smiled back.

"See you guys later, then," the boy grinned.

"Yeah, bye!" Angel walked down the stair, waving as she left the library and walked toward the street the Hughes-family's house laid.

"Bye," Christian whispered while he stared after the girl. He had only known her for almost a week, and yet he felt like they were friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Angel, what do you think of Central so far?" Gracia asked the young girl motherly as they packed out everything they had gathered for the picnic. Elicia and Christian were busy laying the blanket down to even notice the conversation they had.

For the picnic they had chosen a beautiful field right outside of Central, just for the chance of getting out of the big city's busy life.

"It is nice. A little more dangerous than what it is like at home, but still nice," the girl answered with a smile. Central was a nice place, but nothing could ever compete against her birth-town.

A sad look flashed over the young girl's face. Thinking of her home always made her feel lost in a too big place.

_Should I tell them that I'm not from this world at all? Will they look different at me if I do?_ The girl asked herself as she sat down the box with sandwiches at the blanket.

_At least my first plan of getting Colonel Useless and Riza together is soon done. I just need a little more stuff. _

"Come on, Angel! Play with us!" Elicia's voice called out. The older of the two girls smiled, before she got up.

Unnoticed by them, Gracia took a quick picture of the three children running around in the green fields. It would be nice to have at least one memory of a perfect day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Angel, exactly why did you need _me_ to help you with this, when you don't even tell me what _this_ is?" Christian wondered as he helped the girl carry some stuff out of his car. For some reasons, the girl had called him after their picnic and asked him if he could drive some things for her to the outskirt of Central, near a small forest.

Angel stopped walking, and looked at him over the top of some boxes she carried. She took a deep breath before she answered him.

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"I think so," the boy answered as he sat the table he carried down in the middle of an open space deep into the forest.

"You are the only one in this place I could ask for help. Gracia has to take care of Elicia, and I can't really ask them for more help when they already have done so much for me. But none of that stuff explain _this_," she told him and pointed at the boxes, table and chairs they had carried out to the place. The girl then sent him a serious look.

"Can I trust you to not tell this to anyone else?" she asked. The boy's green eyes met her blue ones.

"Yes," those green eyes told no lies. He would keep her secret since she told him to.

"First of all; I not from Amestris. Not from this world at all, really." Christian looked like he had fallen down from the sky, before he opened his mouth.

"Your eyes don't lie. You are really telling the truth, aren't you?" the girl nodded.

"I'm from a world called Tellus, or Earth, born and raised in the small country of Norway."

"It's nice to finally know where you are from, even if I have problems believing you. But how does that explain what I am helping you with right now?" Angel took a deep breath again. She was really unsure about what he would say to this one, but it helped to know that he at least didn't turn his back to her when he heard the first truth.

"In my world, there is a series called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. It is about some of the people from this world and their lives. For some reason, someone wanted me to end up in this world, and so I did. My first priority is to find a way home, but beside that, I will try to get my favorite couples from the series to fall for each other. This is the first try of them all."

"For some reasons, I think I believe you. No one would have told a that crazy story if it wasn't true. But now I have two questions I really would like you to answer; How did you end up in this world? And is this world just a story in your world, like you said? Like the ones small children read before they go to sleep? And have you met anyone from the story yet?" Angel laughed.

"That's four questions, Christian, not two. And for your first; I fell asleep on a train-trip to the capital of my home country. When I woke up, I was on a train in this world, strangely enough. And yes, in my world it is just a story, except I doubt young children reads it before they go to sleep, considering the use of blood, violent and cursing in it. And I have met people I know about from the story in this world. Gracia and Elicia are characters in it, and two military-officers I met some days ago: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye."

"And can I guess that the two you are trying to get together tonight are Mustang and Hawkeye?" the boy asked with a smile. Angel's mouth dropped.

"How did you know?" she asked shocked.

"Well, they were two of four on your list of people you had met. I have met them once, in one of Elicia's birthday parties. Mr. Hughes was a good friend of Mustang. Almost everyone there could see that Mustang and Hawkeye liked each other, except from themselves, of course. Mr. Hughes used to try to get them together too, only that didn't work very well. Maybe your try works better, since the two of them doesn't know you that well. After all, all they need is a little push in the right direction," the boy answered. Angel smiled to him.

"So, are you helping me?"

"If you would like me too, so. By the way, how are you planning on getting them both out here at the same time?"

A grin from the girl in front of him was the only answer the boy got.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang was really not in a good mood when he arrived at the forest he had been told a runaway prisoner had hid within.

This had ruined his night! Really ruined his night. And why was he the only one who had to go? No one else on his team had been allowed to come with him. Just perfect.

Not long after he had arrived at the place, he could hear another car coming toward him. Maybe someone had been allowed to help him after all, or maybe the one driving the car had come to help the runaway prisoner.

But out of the car came no one else than Riza Hawkeye.

The woman stopped shocked when she got her eyes on him.

"Sir, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Trying to capture the runaway prisoner, of course! What did you think I was doing out here?" the man snapped. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Colonel, no one has escaped from the prison," she told him calmly.

Silence.

"Oh." The man turned around to drive home again, when he noticed something that seemed like light glowing from the forest.

"Lieutenant, do you see that?" he asked his companion. Riza looked in the same direction as her Colonel, before she nodded.

"Let's check it out!" Roy told her and started to walk toward the light. Riza followed him closely, not in the mood to let him go alone.

What they got to see once they reached the place was totally the different from what they had first thought.

A table filled with hot food on and with two chairs around it stood in the middle of an opening. The shine from around a thousand candle-lights lit up the entire opening, making everything romantic and sweet.

Roy's stomach made a funny sound just by looking at the food. After all, he hadn't eaten since lunch.

The man looked over at Riza.

"Did you fix this, Lieutenant?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"Not you either, sir?" she asked after a while.

"No."

Silence.

"Do you want some dinner, Lieutenant?"

"Only if you take some too, Colonel." With that, the two adults sat down around the table and enjoyed an evening filled with good food and laugher.

Unknown by them, a small camera and two teenagers followed their every move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**By the way, do you think Angel did the right thing about telling Christian the truth about where she was from?**


	5. Tickets To A Play

**First of all; THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY WONDEFUL, WONDERFUL REVIEWS! This update is for you guys^^ Since you always tells me to keep up the story, and that it is good! I was supposed to update it earlier today, but my mother and I got caught up in this movie we rented .**

**And, by the way, if you have a couple you want to see together in the story, I would be happy to know which! Just one thing; please don't ask for one that would mess up the couples I put out in the summary (Edwin and Royai). **

**It's probably very weird to ask for something like that, but I have some empty chapters before Edwin where I want a little matchmaking, so I thought I would ask you guysXD Please don't hate me for it! **

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 5**

**Tickets To A Play**

"I can't believe they felt for it!" Angel almost danced around out of happiness. Her plan had worked! Even if the two of them weren't dating yet, they had at least eaten a romantic dinner together!

Christian laughed quietly as he watched his friend's happiness. He had already decided that he would help her accomplish her plan. Both of them. He knew he would miss the girl once she left to go back to her home-world, but at least he still had some time left to get to know her better.

"My plan is maybe a little childish, but I will try accomplishing it anyway," the girl told him while she looked up at the early morning-sky over them.

They had used most of the night cleaning up after their work. Luckily, that day was Christian's free-day, so he could sleep long when he finally hit his bed.

"So what if it is childish? You aren't completely grown-up before you dear to be childish," the boy answered her. Angel laughed.

"That's exactly what my teacher usually says. I guess I have my moments too," she told him. The boy grinned to her, before his thoughts went back to something she had said earlier that night.

"Angel, if this world is only a story in your world, does that mean you know what will happen?" the girl stopped walking, before her eyes went up to his.

"I'm not sure. . . I'm not sure which storyline this world follows. There are several possible ones. . ." she answered, whispered.

"Is there anything I can do to help you find out which one?" Christian asked. Angel thought over it for some minutes, before she answered.

"In fact, yes, there is. You shouldn't happen to know in which city Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina Tucker lived in before they both died?"

"I can look through the library's archives, if you want."

"Does this mean you believe my story?"

"I'm not sure yet. It does explain a couple of things, but who do I know that you are not just crazy and image things? But then again, that doesn't really change the fact that I see you as a good friend." Angel smiled again.

"We are friends, are we not? I mean, I have only known you for about a week, but still. . . Oh, here's the street! See you later!" the girl waved as she walked toward the place she stayed at. Christian found himself staring after her again. What was this warm feeling that rose inside his chest every time he looked at her? This feeling that made his heart beat faster than it had ever done every time she was close?

Once the girl was out of sight, the feeling disappeared and left an empty feeling inside his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man. . ." Angel stared at the little box she held in her hand.

"I have used them for a month now, and I don't have the next pack with me! Where did I put the other ones?" she laid the box down on the bed, before she started to look through her suitcase. Where had she laid them?

After some minutes of hard searching, the girl found the one thing she looked for; her glasses.

Without a word about it, the girl put them on and left the room quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Angel," Gracia said motherly as the girl walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Gracia," the girl answered with a smile.

"Angel! Can we go to the park later?" Elicia asked sweetly while the other girl sat down next to the table. Angel smiled widely.

"Sure we can! If that's okay for Gracia, of course," the oldest girl looked up at the woman.

"Just have fun, girls," she told them both, smiling of their childishness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sat down on a bench as she watched Elicia play around in the park. After all, the older girl needed some time to think of yet another plan to get Riza and Colonel Useless to date each other.

The dinner had worked, even though it was hard to understand how they felt for it.

Maybe Christian had some ideas? She could go and ask him the day after, when he was at work.

The girl was about to drift away into daydreaming when she felt something soft touch her leg. She looked down. . . And screamed.

Before anyone could understand what was going on, the young girl sat high up in the nearest tree, hugging it as hard as she could, with a dog barking at her from the ground. It waved with its tail and hung its tongue out of the mouth, not really understanding why anyone would flip out like that over feeling it touch the person's leg.

The sound of a bullet leaving a gun ruined the peace that once had been. The bullet made its way right over the head of the dog and into the tree in front of it.

Angel didn't dear to look down as tears ran freely down her cheeks. Why did her phobia always has to kick in like that?

"Black Hayate!" a familiar voice called out to the dog, and Angel finally looked down, only to find Riza Hawkeye connecting the bond to her dog again.

"Thank you," the girl called out from her hiding place in the tree. The woman turned her head toward the place she heard the small voice from.

"You can come down now, I have put the bond on the dog again," she told her. Angel's eyes watched the high-different from the ground to the place she was sitting on in the tree, before she answered.

"There's only one problem; I don't know how. . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I reached like that to your dog."

"It's okay. If I hadn't taken of his bond, he wouldn't have gotten near you." Riza and Angel stared at the ground for some minutes. After Angel had somehow jumped down from the tree, they both had sat down on the bench, Riza carefully keeping her dog away from the young girl.

"You're Angel, right?"

"And you are Miss Hawkeye, are you not?" The woman nodded.

Silence felt over the two of them.

"Your dog is cute. Sometimes I wish I wasn't that afraid of them."

"Thank you. Have you always been afraid of them?"

"Ever since I was a little child. Cynophobia really is a irritating thing."

"Cynophobia?"

"Abnormal fear of dogs. By the way, when you visited Mrs. Hughes some days ago, the man you came with then, was he your boyfriend?" Angel looked innocently up at the woman beside her. Riza blushed hardly when she heard the girl's words.

"N-no! He. . . He's just my Colonel, nothing more!"

"You like him, don't you?" Angel smiled sweetly. Maybe she still could get them to date without much effort?

"Ju. . . Just as a friend!"

"Too bad; he looked like he liked you a little more than just a friend. Ah, I better get going, Elicia looks like she wants to go home. It was nice to meet you, Miss Hawkeye! Black Hayate!" Riza blinked sometimes as she watched the girl leave together with Elicia Hughes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Roy Mustang arrived at work that day, he found an envelope on his desk. When he opened it felt two tickets to a theater-play he knew Riza wanted to see, out of it, together with a small note. The man picked up the note and read it to himself.

_Take her out, Colonel Useless. _

_You know she wants to, and you know you want to too._

Colonel _Useless_? What kind of nickname was that on him? Who the hell had put this envelope on his desk anyway? But when he looked at the tickets, he knew the one who had laid it there was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel grinned to herself when she passed the theater later that night and found Riza and Colonel Useless there together. Maybe her plan had worked out after all?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	6. A New Pet

**Yet again; this fast update is for all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Without you guys would it never had been a story!**

**School starts tomorrow, and takes away a lot of my precious update-time! So, I put up a poll at my page about which story that should be my first priority when I have time to update.**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from Angel and Christian.**

**Chapter 6**

**A New Pet**

The sun shined over the graveyard laying on the outskirt of Central.

In front of one of the graves laid a beautiful bunch of flowers, with a small form of a person sitting right next to it.

Tiny arms were locked around the person's legs, while black hair felt down from a silk-ribbon tied in the person's hair.

Angel's light-blue eyes read the name on the grave over and over again through her glasses.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet you. Your wife and daughter are wonderful persons, and they miss you so much. By the way, your friend Roy, it looks like he has finally found himself a girlfriend he can keep for a long time. Heh, every since the theater-thingy I pulled on them have I seen them around at restaurants and cafés all over Central," she smiled softly by those memories. Of course, both of them were too stubborn to admit that they liked each other, but at least were they going out almost every day after work.

Angel rose from the ground.

"I gotta go. Christian said he had something for me at the library," the girl told the grave friendly, before she turned around and walked away from the graveyard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel! I found the information you wanted!" Christian called out to her once she walked inside the library. The boy almost ran over, and pulled her along with him into the deeps of the library.

"Shou Tucker lived in East City with his daughter Nina and their dog Alexander," the boy told her. _That means the manga._

"Thank you so much, Chris! Now I finally know which line this story follows! If it's not completely messed up, that is," a tiny laugher escaped her mouth.

Christian stared at the girl in front of him. Again was his heart beating a lot harder and faster than it usually did. Had she just called him Chris? Only his siblings had ever done that.

"I hope it is okay if I call you Chris?" had the shock showed up in his face since she asked about something like that?

"Of course," he told her with a smile. Angel's face shined from a cute smile that flashed over her lips, and Christian found himself wishing she would only smile like that to him.

On an impulse, the boy grabbed her hand and dragged the girl with him out of the library.

"What do you say to something to eat, Angel? I know about this wonderful café right down the street. After all, I'm done at work for today!" Angel laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You where right, Chris, the food at the café was wonderful! Really good!" Angel told the boy as they walked alongside of the roads traveling through Central. Christian smiled widely to her, but stopped once he noticed that they were standing right outside of the graveyard.

"Shall we take another way?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Angel turned around and started to walk in a totally different direction than they had tried out so far. For some reason had the two teenagers just walked as far as they could through the city.

The boy ran to catch up with her again.

"Hey, Angel? Earlier, when we talked about where you were from, you told me Gracia and Elicia were a part of the story. That meant Maes was too, right?" the simple question got the girl to stop for a moment.

"Yes, he was. Killed, just like in this one. Many of the fans of the series hate that. He was a character most people had as a favorite."

"Do you also know who killed him?" Angel thought of the question for some minutes. She remembered Colonel Useless reaction when he learned the truth, and knew it most likely wasn't safe for Central that anyone learned it before that.

"Yes, I do, but I also know people would flip out when they found out who did it. There is a point in the story when the characters find out who did it, and I think it maybe should be a secret 'till then. Because of the reaction some of the characters had at the point. I'm sorry I can't tell you yet. Maybe a time later, okay?"

The boy looked at the girl in front of him. She looked almost scared only by thinking at the whole thing. Right now, he wished he hadn't asked her about it. So, he accepted her 'maybe another time'.

"Okay. . . But, Angel, if you know this, doesn't that mean you know what would happen in the future?" another stupid question, but at least this one got her to smile again.

"As my teacher says; 'you shouldn't live in the past or the future, but the present. Accept what is going around you at the time, and do the best out of it'. Like me playing matchmaker with my favorite couples. Not that I can with everyone yet, since they aren't here at the moment. I maybe know what would happen in the future of this story, but I would also like people to play after their own flute, instead of telling them what will happen, and then have them playing after mine. There are bad things I want to change, but I know that that would most likely do things worse. But I doubt my plan would change much so I keep it up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel hummed on her favorite song as she walked toward the Hughes-family's house. It had turned out to be a really great day. Christian had taken her to the park, where they had seen Colonel Useless and Riza sitting together on a bench, both of them looked fast asleep – Riza with her head at Colonel Useless' shoulder - , so the two teenagers had just walked away quietly. After that had they just walked a little more around in Central, talking about everything and nothing. The girl had learned that Christian had a lot of siblings, and that one of them worked at fort Briggs, under Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, the Ice Queen. Angel knew what Christian meant when he said that. After all, she remembered the woman from the manga.

". . . Gonna do with you?" the voice got the girl to stop walking. She looked all around to find out where it came from, only to find a familiar huge suit of armor sitting with its back out in an ally.

The girl grinned. So her favorite couple and the boy's brother had finally arrived at Central? Already when she thought about it started a plan to unfold in her mind.

"Brother would say I can't keep you," the soul-of-a-boy-locked-in-a-armor said, and Angel could easily hear the sadness in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she walked up to the ally. The boy turned around in a hurry, and even if the light shining out from where the boy's eyes should have been, didn't move, she could still feel his gaze travel all over her.

In his arms rested a small kitty.

"Nothing. I just. . ." the boy's voice faded away as he looked down on the kitty.

"Can't find a home for it?" the girl asked softly. After all, Alphonse always picked up strays.

"No," he answered her.

"Can I see it?" the boy-in-armor placed the kitty carefully in her arms. It was really small, with black, grey and white fur. Soft light-brown eyes looked up at her from its head.

The kitty started to purr and press itself closer to her body after just some seconds in her arms, and Angel knew she would have problems forgetting about it.

"I can take care of it, if you want to," she told the boy with a smile. Even if his face didn't change, she could still see him beaming at her.

"Really?" the happiness in his voice was easy to hear. The girl nodded as her eyes were locked at the small thing in her arms.

"Thank you so much! She's really nice, and she seems to like you," the boy told her. So it was a girl? When she thought about it, only female-cats had two colours anyway.

"I'm Angel, by the way, Angel Elkora."

"Alphonse Elric, Al for short."

"Nice to meet you, Al," Angel sent him a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Angel," he told her back.

"I hope we will meet again, but I really have to go now," the girl waved as she started to walk down the road again, with the little kitty safely in her arms. In the distance could she see the boy wave back to her.

When she turned around a corner and started to get closer to the house, she finally realized what had just happened. Hopefully would Gracia let her keep the kitty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	7. Movie

**Once again; ****THE FAST UPDATE IS FOR ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS! You guys really make me want to continue this story! **

**I hate this chapter. . . There is something missing in it, and I can't find out what! Not even when I rewrite it a hundredth times! **

**Anyway. . . **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from Angel and Christian, and Angel's cat^^**

**Chapter 7**

**Movie**

"You just accepted the cat without even thinking about it?" Christian gazed down on the small kitty that followed his friend around.

Angel and he had just been at the vet with it, checking it over for any illness, injuries or fleas. Luckily, it had none.

"Of course! Look at her, Christian! She's so cute!" Angel flashed him a soft smile before she looked down on her little kitty.

The girl was thankful towards Gracia for letting it stay there. The Hughes-family had really done a lot of things for her.

"What did you name her?" the boy asked with a smile. The small kitty was cute there she followed her owner.

Angel smiled sadly to him.

"I haven't thought of a name to her yet, since I can't find anyone that suits her. . ."

"Why don't you call her something that means something to you?"

"Hmm. . ." they walked in silence for some minutes before loud barking sounded all around them. Angel stopped walking in the moment they understood that the dogs were barking at them. She moved over to stand right behind Christian, hoping he would keep her greatest fear away from her.

The kitty started to show her teeth toward the dogs that came closer to them, standing right in front of Angel, like she wanted to protect her owner from all those loud things.

It was then Christian realized they had walked right into the gathering-place for all the stray dogs in Central, the only place in Central where dogs weren't friendly and attacked people.

When the dogs where about two feet away from them, could the boy feel something fall into his back. He turned around just in time to catch Angel before the girl hit the ground. She had told him about the one big phobia she had, and that she sometimes fainted if it was too many of them and they were too close.

Christian held the passed-out-girl close to him as he watched the dogs walk closer. If they attacked, he would do anything to protect the girl in his arms.

A big shadow felt over them, and the dogs disappeared before they even got the chance to attack. Christian looked up from the place he sat at, and stared at the big suit of armor in front of them.

The little kitty next to him walked over and started to purr as it pressed itself close to the armor's leg.

"Do you need any help?" a female voice asked from behind the armor, and a young girl came around to face them, followed shortly by a short boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel woke up by the feeling of a small tongue licking her face. She opened her eyes and stared right into the little kitty's light-brown-ones.

Soon, two green-ones showed up right above them, the green ones hidden behind glasses.

"Angel! You're awake!" her friend smiled as he saw her opened eyes.

"What happened?" the girl asked as she sat up. Christian pulled a little away.

"You fainted once the dogs got close enough. . ." he almost whispered.

"We got there just in time, and helped Christian getting you home to his place," a familiar voice told her from some place deeper into the room.

"It would have been heartless of us to just leave him alone 'till you woke up again." Angel's eyes found the person who talked, and not only that person. She almost panicked when she saw which three persons she was looking at. The first one was the armor she had met the day before, Alphonse. On a chair right next to him around Christian's dinner-table sat a golden-haired boy dressed in his famous red jacket and black clothes. This was the famed Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

And next to him sat a blond girl with blue eyes. Wirny Rockbell, Edward's mechanic.

For a moment she felt like fainting again. Meeting some of the characters from the manga was okay, but meeting her favorite. . . That was something else. The fan-girl in her wanted to scream, but she held it back, and used much power on it.

When she finally thought it was safe to open her mouth without letting out a scream, she tried her voice.

"Hello, Al, nice to meet you again," she told the boy-in-armor. If he had had a real body, she was almost sure that he would blink.

"Angel? I thought it was you," he told her when his thoughts had placed her face and name together.

Edward looked from his brother to the girl.

"You two know each other?" Winry, Edward and Christian asked at the same time.

"We met last night," Alphonse told them.

"He's the one I got the kitty from," Angel explained to her friend. Christian's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he remembered what Angel had told him about the day before when she first got the cat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the trio got back to the hotel they were staying at, picked Alphonse out the envelope Angel had given him before they had departed. She hadn't told him what it was; only what he had to do with it. No, not told him, _asked_ him. She has _asked_ him to make sure his brother and Winry didn't see it before they noticed it lying on the table and to not say who had given it to him or who had laid it there.

Edward was the one to noticing it about twelfth minutes later, when he walked over to put his coffee on it.

The golden-haired boy picked it up and read the name on the envelope.

His name _and_ his State Alchemist-name.

He opened it, and got almost shocked when two movie-tickets fell out. The boy looked inside it to see if there was a letter or something, but when he found nothing else, he just laid the envelope down on the table again.

Why was there an envelope with two movie-tickets on the table in their room? No one knew they stayed at this room, right?

Without any more thoughts about it, he grabbed the tickets, walked out of the room, only to bang on the next door.

When Winry opened it, he held up the two tickets.

"Wanna go?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel and Christian smiled to themselves as they watched Edward and Winry sit down next to each other in the movie-hall. Like with the dinner, Colonel Useless and Riza, this was only the beginning of their plan, and they knew it probably would take longer than the first try, but it was still a beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	8. Going North

**I just love to update this story because of all of y****ou wonderful people who keeps reading it! **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 8**

**Going North**

"It's sure nice to do a little shopping, don't you think?" the two girls didn't mind what they were talking about as they walked down one of the many shopping-streets of Central.

Angel had almost been dragged into it by the other girl when she met her on her way to the library.

"Yeah, I needed some new clothes, after all," Angel answered, smiling while she thought of yet another date-thingy for her favorite couples.

"Hey, Winry? Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked out of the blue. The other girl became all red quickly.

"No. . . Why?"

"Just wondering. After all, you came to Central with two boys, didn't you?"

"They are just childhood-friends!" Angel laughed. People in this world were really denial to their feelings.

"I didn't mean anything bad with it! Really! But then again, I thinks one of them likes you," she told the other girl as she waved her hands and smiled. Winry went flashing red again, and didn't answer.

The black-haired girl's kitty ran between their legs, watching the road in front of them.

"What is your cat's name, by the way?" Winry asked while she smiled at the little thing.

"I haven't found one yet. Christian told me to choose something that meant something to me, but I have so much to choose between. . ."

"Christian means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"He's my closes friend in this place."

"Not your boyfriend?" Angel's eyes widen as she looked at her new friend.

"No, he is just a friend. A very close friend," she didn't dear to fall in love, after all, she had to go back to her own world one day, and it would be even harder if she had a boyfriend in this one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel and her kitty walked toward the library. They had just said 'see you later' to Winry after hours of shopping, and had planned to drop by Christian before they went back to the Hughes-family's house.

When they got close enough, the girl noticed guards standing right in front of the entry.

Why would there be guards there? They usually only stood around the branches.

Before she got the chance to think more about it had a hand grabbed a hold on her arm and dragged her away from the main road and into an ally. She was about to scream when she noticed that it was Christian.

"Angel, it's too dangerous for you in Central at the moment. The military found out about where you are from," he whispered as he dragged her out the other end of the ally and started to walk her back to the Hughes-family's house.

"What?! How did they find out? And I am not leaving Central! I still have a lot of work to do when it comes to Edward and Winry!" the boy stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"What's most important? Getting out of the military's hands or get the two of them together? You can still come back when it all has calmed down if you leave, but how are you planning on completing your plan if you are locked away inside HQ or killed?" Why did he have to be so smart sometimes?

"But where am I going if I have to leave Central?"

"I called my brother and told him that you were in trouble with the military in Central, and that you had a big secret it was important that they didn't get to know. He said you could come to Briggs. They would make sure the rest of the military doesn't get their hands on you." Briggs? Oh, damn.

_So my choice is either Mister Corrupt-Leader or Miss Ice-Queen?_

The choice was easy. She didn't even think twice about it. After all, both Edward and Winry where heading up there not long after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke from the train filled the air as the girl took a quick Farewell with Christian, Gracia and Elicia. Her cat where sleeping in her lap while her head hung out of the window.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay at your place!" the girl told the woman and the little girl gratefully.

"It was no problem at all, just take care of yourself on your way north, Angel," Gracia told her with a smile.

"Big Sister! Don't fall asleep like daddy so that you don't wake again!" little Elicia told her. Big Sister. Only her little cousins had ever called her that.

"I won't, Elicia," she smiled back.

"Come soon on a visit again, you're always welcome to our house," the woman continued. Angel flashed them a smile while Christian took a step closer.

"I bought this to you," he said and gave her a little box. The girl took it in her hands, and opened it. Inside was a really pretty silver-bracelet with small light-blue stones all over. Her mouth dropped, before a big smile played over her lips.

"Thank you so much, Chris!" she put her cat on the seat next to her and rose to her feet. Then she leaned out of the window and gave him a warm hug. The boy went red in a second, before the girl pulled away.

She was still mad that the military took away her chance to play matchmaker, but now she had a good time to plan her next move before her favorite couple came north.

The girl placed her cat in her lap again, and stopped moving for some seconds.

"Sol," she almost whispered. Christian, Gracia and Elicia stared at her. Angel noticed the weird gaze she got from her friends, and blushed.

"The cat; I will call her Sol Angelica, after my friend's favorite character in the only book we both have read. Whenever I think of the name, I think of my friends from home." The train started to move as she explained, and the entire thing ended in a lot of waving to her friends.

Christian felt a big, empty place in his heart as he watched his friend leave. If this what what it felt like when she just went to another place, he never wanted her to go Back to her own world. It was maybe selfish, but he finally knew what he felt for her.

Gracia looked him over for a second.

"You like her," she pointed out with a smile. Christian shook his head.

"I don't _like_ her, I **love** her," he told the woman as he watched the train disappear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**Angel's cat is in fact named after my friend's cat, which again is named after my friend's favorite character in a book we both have read. **


	9. Briggs

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND READERS!! **

**Here's the next chapter! **

**I'm sorry if the characters are very OOC and the grammar is horrible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 9**

**Briggs**

Snow filled the air as the young girl walked out of the train when it stopped in North City.

Christian had told her his brother would wait for her at the station, so that he could take her to Fort Briggs.

For some reason, the idea of going to some big fort in the middle of a snowstorm didn't fit well with her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you are Angel Elkora, aren't you?" a voice asked behind her. Angel turned around, making her computer-bag swing along and Sol to follow.

The young man behind her was very similar to Christian, with the same brown hair and almost the same green eyes, except, he didn't wear glasses.

"And you are Christian's older brother, right?" she asked, more like pointed out.

The young man nodded.

"I am James Jason," he smiled and gave her his hand to shake. Angel took it and smiled back. Hopefully, more people at the Fort would be more like that than their General. The thought about almost one thousand soldiers or so that were completely like Olivier Mira Armstrong was a creepy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," was the only word that made its way out of Angel's lips as she stared up at the huge wall in front of them. She knew from the manga that Fort Briggs was huge, but this was way more than she had ever expected.

Even Sol made funny noises while she looked up at it.

"This way, Miss Elkora," James told her while he held a door open for her to go through. She did so quickly, and took her suitcase from the young man once he followed her. He had been a gentleman and carried it for her all the way from the place they had parked the car and to the place they were now standing at.

Angel sighed. She could have been in Central and played Matchmaker with Edward and Winry instead of being there.

How the hell had the military found out about her anyway? They had been sure no one had been around when they talked about it. If not. . . It had been shadows at some of the places they had talked on. . .

"So this is the young girl with a secret Central military wants to know?" Angel looked up from the ground she had been staring at since James showed her inside, and found herself face to face with a scary blond woman.

From the look she got back, she knew it was probably best to say yes.

The girl nodded.

"Yes, I am," she answered, a little afraid of the sword the woman had with her.

"What's the secret?" Right on to the question she was hoping for not to talk about.

"I would prefer not to say it, because I doubt you people would believe me anyway," she answered just as coldly as the woman spoke to her. The only thing she got back was a very pissed off stare.

"Everyone here has something they don't want to say, and the Major General know every single one of them," James told her from behind. Angel swallowed, and pointed her gaze at something behind Olivier. First then did she notice that the woman had two persons standing right behind her. The girl recognized them both from the manga; Miles and Buccaneer.

"I'm from another world. A world where this one is only a story," she told them after a short while. What was the point of hiding it? She would just get in trouble for it later if she did.

Every person in the room sent her a weird look, even the General.

"How do we know that you tell the truth?" some unknown soldier asked. The girl turned her head toward him, just stared at the man. Her eyes told no lies.

"Why does the Military want you?" the General asked, still with the same cold voice.

"They think I can tell them what will happen in the future. And may I ask why you guys agreed on letting me stay here?"

"I don't like being in that kid's debt. We let you stay here as a payback to Jason's younger brother for finding useful information for us, and because having one that can tell us the future might not be a bad idea."

_Oh? Christian used to find information for Fort Briggs? He never told me that. _

"Master Sergeant Jason, Sergeant Eritsu and Major Miles, the girl is your responsibility. Make sure she doesn't get lost," the General told three of the people in the room, before she left. Angel looked around. She knew who James and Miles were, but this Eritsu was a new character.

Her eyes felt on a boy, maybe nineteen, that came toward her. He had blond hair that felt all the way down to his brown eyes. Could this be Eritsu?

"Hey, I'm Alexander Eritsu! You must be Angel Elkora, right?" he said cheerfully, a totally different attitude than most of the people seem to have at the place.

"That's right. Nice to meet you," the girl said while she held out her hand. The boy shook it two times before he let go.

"I should most likely show you your sleeping-place, right? Well, come with me!" and with that had Angel been dragged away by the boy. Sol hissed before she followed them closely, not wanting her owner to be far away from sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian looked around inside the library. Gracia and Elicia sat in the children-section, waiting for him to be done with his day so that they could go out and eat or something.

For some reason, the whole library seemed a little down without Angel's usually happy attitude. Maybe he should take a holiday and go North? After all, he missed the girl more than he even liked to admit. How would it be the day she left to go home to her own world?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	10. Teaching A Weapon

**Yet again and always: This update is for all my wonderful reviewers and readers! You guys really keeps me writing this story!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 10**

**Teaching A Weapon**

Angel stared out on the wild nature right outside the Fort. Sol tripped happily around her legs, sometimes leaning toward them to give her owner some more warmth.

The girl let her left hand drag her bracelet up and down her wrist, not really minding what she was doing. She missed Central, even though she already had made new friends at the Fort, and she was still pissed off on the military for ruining her chances to get Edward and Winry together. Now, she had to wait for them to come up north.

"Standing here again?" a cheerful voice said behind her. Angel didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Alexander. He always came looking for her if he didn't find her in her room. The boy really took his job serious.

This was the third day she spent up there, and the third day he found her standing there, looking out on the snow.

"Hello, Alexander," she told his as a small smile played over her lips.

"Angel, the Major General wants you to teach a weapon. Just in case we were to be attacked by anyone. So that nobody has to protect you all the time," he told her friendly. Alexander was her first friend up there. He had a very different personality from Christian, and she enjoyed spending time around him just as much as she did with Christian.

"Come on," he took her hand and dragged her inside the Fort again, toward the place all of Briggs' soldiers trained. Sol followed them closely, never far behind of her owner. The little kitty was far more loyal than most animals. Angel doubted even most dogs followed their owner around without him or her asking them to.

Alexander stopped walking once they reached the training place.

"We need a weapon that you can use. I don't think a sword is very clever; since most of them would have been taller than you anyway, and you don't look like a person that actually could have pulled the trigger of a gun without hesitates. . ." Angel stared at the boy as he walked around her in circles, taking a mind-note on every part of her. Could she tell him that she didn't want to fight? She knew she most likely had to do so, but she didn't want to kill or hurt anyone.

"Maybe you could try out knives. They are easy to hide and use, you just have to be able to threw them hard enough and aim right. Here, throw this at the nearest wall," Alexander handed her a small knife, before he turned her around toward the wall. Where he got it from, the girl didn't know, didn't want to know either.

Angel tried to aim at the place right in front of her. Maybe all those hours her cousin and she had spent on playing dart finally could help her in something.

The knife left her hand, didn't even make a sound as it flew through the air and into the wall, a little below the place she had been aiming at.

Alexander smiled widely as he looked at the girl. With a little training, she could at least defend herself if a battle should come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next five days, the only thing Angel did besides sleeping and eating was training with the knives. Alexander would come and help her sometimes, or he would just be there to talk to her as the girl trained. From what she could see and understand, he didn't even do any real work.

But the boy was clearly busy with trying to find out where she had gotten her bracelet.

"That thing isn't something a girl goes and buys on her own. Do you have a boyfriend or something?" he asked one day. Angel blushed, while thoughts of Christian in the minute he had given it to her made its way into her mind. No, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, only close friends. After all, she couldn't have a boyfriend from that world when she one day had to go home again. It would be too risky, and if she got that close to someone, she doubted she would be able to leave. Why did everything in the world have to be so damn hard sometimes?

"I got it from a friend," she told him as she smiled over the bracelet.

"And this friend wouldn't happen to be a boy, now, would it?" Alexander grinned. The girl blushed again.

"Y-yeah. His name is Christian, James' younger brother," she told him as she tried to concentrate about the knives again.

Alexander could feel a new emotion rise within him. Jealousy. Jealousy toward a boy he had never met, because he had given something to a girl he hardly knew, because she liked the gift.

"Hey, Alexander? What are you thinking about?" Angel asked as she sat down beside him, Sol in her lap. The boy looked into her face for some minutes before he answered.

"Nothing! Hey, let's go and get something to eat, it is soon dinner-time." The boy rose from the ground and started to walk out of the training place, leaving Angel and Sol behind to make out their thoughts over what he just had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian was about to place some books in a shelf when he heard two voices talking about heading north. He recognized both of the voices as the two brothers that had been helping him when Angel fainted all those days ago.

Heading North.

To Briggs.

To Angel.

The boy let go of everything he had in his hands and walked back to the woman behind the desk.

"Is it okay if I take a holiday?" he asked her. The woman looked over some paper before she answered:

"Of course, Christian. You still haven't used up your holidays from last year or this," and with that, the boy headed off to Fort Briggs with the first train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	11. Christian and Alexander

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I was suppose to put up the chapter earlier, but I really didn't have the time . The fast update is all because of my lovely reviewers and readers^^ ****Do you know how much you guys makes me want to continue this story?:D **

**Anyway, this is absolutely my least favorite chapter so far -.-' It didn't go the way I wanted, no matter how many times I rewrote it . **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 11**

**Christian and Alexander**

Christian looked around once he sat his feet inside Fort Briggs. Hopefully, Angel was unharmed.

The only ones that knew he was visiting were his brother, the General and everyone she felt the need to tell it to. Not that that would be many.

He had told them not to tell Angel. After all, most of his visit was to surprise her.

Running steps against the floor could tell him that someone was on their way toward the entry. A blond boy a little older than he came running out of the room Christian knew was the training-room. The thing that shocked him the most was that something that looked like a small knife went flying after him, before it passed the boy and hit the wall hard enough to get stuck in it.

"See? I told you I could do it!" a girl-voice yelled loudly.

"Geez, you didn't have to throw it after _me_!" the boy yelled back, angry that the knife almost had hit him.

"Whatever, Alexander! I had full control on it; after all, my point was only to hit the wall, not you!" the girl yelled back, and Christian recognized the voice. Angel.

The sound of boots against the floor rang through the entry, and a small girl came out after the boy.

Christian smiled once he got his eyes on the girl. She seemed to be dressed for the weather and the winter, her clothes were at least much warmer than the once she had used in Central.

Angel stopped in the moment she noticed her friend. At first her eyes were widen in surprise, before a smile broke over her lips and she started to run toward him. Before the boy even knew what was going on, had the girl hugged him tightly.

"Christian! You don't even know how much I have missed you!" she called out with her face buried into his shoulder. The boy felt the usual warm feeling fill him as he held the girl in his arms.

Even though she seemed to have chanced a little since she left Central, she was still the girl he loved so deeply.

He was even too far into his thoughts to even notice the jealous gaze he earned from the other boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander stared as his friend hugged the unknown boy that stood in the entry. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the attention she showed him.

Could this be the boy that had given her the bracelet? What was his name again? Christian?

Soon after the jealousy had arrived, a warm feeling took over his heart. He felt warm by seeing the girl's bright smile, even if she sent it to someone else than him.

"Sergeant Eritsu! You are wanted at the top, something about trouble outside," and officer called out from the top of the stair behind him.

The oldest of the three in the entry turned around to follow the man, but soon could hear two pair of steps following him.

When he looked over his shoulder, he could see Angel and the other boy follow him closely. The girl sent him a sweet smile that told him he could only try to stop her from coming. He smiled back, knowing it would be no use to try to stop her from following him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stood on her toes so that she could look over the edge of the wall in front of her, and even then she had problems of watching over it.

Someone had tried to reach the Briggs without using the normal way, and she knew pretty well who that would be.

The girl could hear Edward and Alphonse yell and talk to the soldiers of Briggs, and she could hear the General's cold answer.

She also knew where the boys would go after this, and luckily, she knew a shortcut – after some days of playing around inside the Fort while Alexander thought she was training with the knives – to the place the two brothers just some hours later were going to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! The two of you are so slow sometimes!" Angel called out to the two boys that followed her. Sol tripped happily after her owner, and sometimes turned her head around to look at the two boys.

None of them would talk to each other, except from exchanging their names. Maybe both of them could see the jealousy in the other's eyes every time one of them got a smile from the girl that walked in front of them.

Both the boys almost stopped walking as a small hand made its way into one of theirs. Angel grinned as she tightened the grip and started to walk down the corridor again, dragging the boys behind her.

Finally, after about an hour of walking from the top of the building, did they reach the place Edward and Alphonse had to take down all the ice-spikes that hung down from the roof.

"Hey, Edward! Alphonse!" Angel called out once they got close enough. The two brothers stopped working as their eyes felt on the four – Sol did after all follow them – that came toward them.

"Hello, Angel, Christian," Alphonse answered politely.

"Hey," was all they got from the other boy as he tried in vain to reach some of the spikes highest up.

"This is Alexander, by the way, Sergeant Alexander Eritsu," Angel said as she presented her new friend to the brothers. Both the brothers stopped working for a while so that they could say hi to the newcomer. They talked for some minutes before the four newcomers were about to say 'see you later'.

Then, the floor crumbled beneath their feet. Angel started to lose her balance, but before she could fall, both Christian and Alexander had grabbed one of her hands, holding her up. She flashed them a short smile, and thanked for the saving, but her mind was far away.

She knew who had made the floor crumble, and that who was a person she really didn't want to meet.

A hole started to appear in the middle of the room right in front of them, and a huge man came up, dragging dust and stone with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	12. Fighting

**Yet again, like always; this fast update is to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I kind of suck at writing fighting-scenes in English, so please don't hate me if this one turned out crappy . **

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from Angel, Christian, Alexander and James. **

**Chapter 12**

**Fighting **

Angel didn't get much time to think before a lot of things had happened. But she got the two facts quickly enough.

Fact one; the Briggs soldiers seemed to think Edward and Alphonse were on the same team as the monster, since they talked to it.

Fact two; they all got ready to fire their guns at it, and that wouldn't do much good.

"No, wait! It won't help much!" she screamed to the soldiers, trying to get them from pull the trigger on their guns. Most of the people in the room sent the girl a weird stare as they pulled the trigger, only for the bullets to nothing good but leave the barrel.

They hit the man in the back, but he didn't even seem to notice them.

Angel muttered something about stupid grown-ups before she bound a rope to two of the knives she hid on the inside of her jacket. Then she threw them both on each side of the monster, making the rope hit him of all power in the middle of his back. The effect was about the same as with the bullets. The rope and the knives felt useless to the ground while the monster walked toward the lift that lead to the upper floors.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Alexander shouted angry as the five teens and the cat ran up the stairs leading to the upper floor.

"You have one guess, Alexander," Angel yelled back at him while they ran. She knew it would be impossible for him to guess it, but she didn't really have the time to explain. After all, the girl was busy dragging out knives from all her hidden places around her clothes.

She could feel the boys stare at her as she got two knives up from her shoes, holding them ready to fight.

Once they reached the next floor, all they could see was a cloud of smoke covering the entire place, and the General and other soldiers standing on the half-floor over them, the woman pointing a huge gun on the middle of the room.

The smoke disappeared, leaving the huge monster of a man in vision.

The five teens could hear the shock in the soldiers' voice when they told their boss that the thing was just like it had been before they shoot it. They could also only watch as the Briggs-soldiers arrived with a tank, ready to remove the monster once and for all.

They fired at his face, hitting with full speed once the bullet left the long barrel.

Some of the shouted that they had made it, but that was before they could see the monster's face get all normal again.

The General screamed at them to fire yet another shot, this one hitting the monster in his stomach. He didn't even make a sound as he pulled it out and threw it behind him, almost hitting a soldier standing in the stair.

More tanks fired at it, all with the same results as all the other times. No one able to hurt the monster at all.

"Geez! You guys don't listen at all, do you?! I _told_ you bullets won't work!" Angel hissed as the five of them made their way toward the stair. This was one of the only times she had been really pissed. Not as pissed as when the military ruined her chances to get Edward and Winry together, but almost as pissed.

The monster lifted up a piece of stone and metal lying on the ground in front of him and threw it behind him like he had done with some many other things already. It was about to hit yet another couple of soldiers when Edward clapped his hands together and got in front of them, creating a huge hand that protected them from the flying thing.

Angel, Christian and Alexander made their way over to the General while the two brothers came closely after them.

"It's no use, General! That thing won't stay dead no matter how many times you kill it!" Edward told the General when they got close enough.

"Just stop shooting it! You can't kill that thing!" Angel said calmly – even if she was pissed off, she hid it behind a mask of calmness. Edward and Alphonse sent her a weird look, almost like they were thinking about which side she belonged at.

"How do you know so much about it?! Explain yourself!" the General told the teens coldly. Edward and Alphonse stayed silence, but Angel opened her mouth yet again.

"Do you believe what I told you when I first came here? That's why I know so much about it!" the soldiers sent her a wide-eyed look, before they turned away again. Even more stares from the two brothers.

The General looked at the girl for a second, before she turned her head toward Edward and Alphonse.

"I need answers from you two, and I need them _now_! Answer any questions you can. And tell the truth! One lie and I will cut you down! Are you two Drachma's spies?!"

"No, we're not!"

"Is that thing a spy?"

"I don't think so!" _Nope, he's not a spy, not even for the Homunculi._ Angel thought as she listened to the conversation between Edward and the General.

"Does it know who you two are?"

"I don't think it does." _Heh, what had you excepted when it hasn't talked to anyone in a hundredth of years or so? _

"What is that thing?"

". . . I can't answer that!" _A homunculus_.

"Whose orders is it obeying?"

"I can't answer that!" _Father and Pride_. Angel knew all the right answers, but she also knew the danger of telling anyone about them. No one was supposed to know all of those yet. Edward and Alphonse didn't even know who Pride was.

After that, the girl lost track of the conversation for a while. She also realized that she had taken both Christian and Alexander's hands again, like a scared child in the middle of the forest.

"Eritsu! Jason! Elkora! If it tries to grab the tanks, attack it's hands!" Angel got dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of the voice talking to them. The two boys who hands she still held, dragged her up in the stairs. There, they had a good aim at the entry to the lift, where they were going to get the monster inside.

Three tanks attacked the homunculus at the same time, pushing it closer and closer to the lift. But soon it got a hold on the nearest tank, and started to lift it up in the air.

Angel got a hold on her hidden knives that rested on the inside of her sleeves – when had she put the back after she got them out last time anyway? The girl couldn't remember – and tossed them into the monster's arm, closely followed by a couple of bullets.

When she turned her head, she could see both Alexander and Christian hold a gun each, pointing it at the huge man.

The Homunculus started to let go of the tank, and fall back into the lift. The General screamed at Miles to push the button that made the lift go up.

Angel and the two boys just got to see the lift close with the huge man inside, before they started to run up the rest of the stairs.

Once they reached the next floor and opened the door leading into the main corridor, they could hear the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. A look inside told them that they had defeated the homunculus for this time. But Angel knew this wouldn't be the last they saw of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**I just have a little question to my readers for the next chapter; should Angel tell Edward and Alphonse where she is from? **


	13. Shadows

**Again; this fast update are for all my lovely readers and reviewers! You guys really makes me write faster!^^**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from Angel, Christian and Alexander. **

**Chapter 13**

**Shadows**

Angel almost laughed when she saw the scene in front of her. It was obvious that the General was pissed off – the girl was too afraid of the woman to laugh of that –, but watching Edward and Alphonse being bind with a rope around their waists and leaving the end of the rope in the General's hands was too much for the girl to take without getting her to laugh.

Behind the girl stood Christian and watched her every move. Since the battle had ended, had things been a little too chaotic. The two brothers had demanded to know _how_ Angel knew of the monster – he had never learned the name of it, no one had said it so far – and which side she was on. When she had told them she couldn't tell them at the moment, the oldest of them had seen a little disappointed. Maybe they had expected her to tell them right away? He knew she had told the General and the soldiers that had been in the room in the moment she told her – Alexander had been one of them -, but that had only been because she had to, not because she wanted to. Maybe it would be better for the world if as few persons as possible knew the girl's secret?

Alexander stared across the room at the boy that stood behind the young girl he had gotten as a mission to protect. He didn't like the look he sent the girl. They were just too. . . Romantic. It was easy to see that the other boy also had fallen in love with the girl. It was easy to love her that way. Mostly, she was friendly to everyone; the only time he had seen her pissed off was during the fight some hours earlier. But he didn't like that someone else was so obvious with their feelings. Something had to be done quickly. Something that could get Angel to love him back. So far, he hadn't seen if she liked anyone of them the same way as they liked her, but then again, he didn't know how she showed her love to someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all been called for the next day. Both Angel and her two friends, and Edward and Alphonse. They were going down into the hole the Homunculus had made the night before. Not alone – the General, Buccaneer, Falman and some other soldiers were coming too - luckily enough, but Angel still didn't like the idea of going down into the hole, into the road that were made by the homunculus beneath the ground. Into the road where a huge danger rested.

At least they weren't going to walk the entire way. The General had gotten some of her men to lift down enough horses for the group, so that they could use them.

After a short while, Olivier told them to stop. Angel didn't really pay attention when the General talked to Edward and Alphonse. After all, she already knew what the woman was going to say.

Sol made a sound as the girl lifted the cat out of the bag she had around her shoulders. Angel didn't want to go down there without it, and Sol really did watch her back when she turned it around.

The girl's attention was drawn back to the rest of the group when Edward and Alphonse started to tell them exactly what had happened through their lives; from their father leaving them when they were young, to the fight the night before.

After they were done talking silence appeared for a moment before the General opened her mouth.

"The Philosopher's Stone. The Homunculi. King Bradley. The man they call 'Father'. And corruption in Military High Command," the woman said, thinking it all over for some seconds at each thing she came to.

"So it was about a hostage," Buccaneer pointed out, thinking about why the brothers hadn't told anything the night before.

"A childhood friend and Mustang's subordinate. We often trained with the soldiers from Eastern HQ. I know of Hawkeye and Havoc. It would be a shame to lose them. There must be something we can do," Olivier continued. Falman was silence for a moment, before he asked about something.

"And Colonel Mustang?"

"Oh. . . Right. I don't give a rat's ass about him. Actually, his downfall would please me. It would mean one less rival," the General answered, getting a weird and scared look from Falman, Edward and Alphonse.

Angel hid her smile within her hand. She remembered the scene from the manga, and how hard she had laughed the first time she read it.

"Could you tell us how you know about the Homunculi now, Angel?" Alphonse asked the girl after a short while. The girl sent him a blank stare before she answered.

"I read about them in a book. It told about other things too," she didn't lie, but it probably was best to keep her secret for a short while longer. At least the two brothers seem to accept the book-thing.

"Do you remember the name of the book?" Edward asked her.

"Eh. . . No, sorry." The ones that knew the truth – most of them except from Edward and Alphonse – just stared at her.

"Enough of the small-talk. The real question is about what we should do next. This tunnel. . . Alchemists – what's your opinion of it?" the General said, and Angel lost the interest of the conversation again. While the others hovered over a map Edward had asked for, the girl walked a little longer into the tunnel.

In the moment she reached the outside of the light, the girl stopped. Sol walked around her legs, keeping a close eye on the darkness in front of them.

Soon, eyes started to appear all over the shadows. Angel was about to run back to the others, but her legs won't move. The fear of the monster resting in the shadows kept her staying in one place.

"Foolish human-girl. Stands still while she should run," a voice filled with evil whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

"I know who you are," the girl whispered back. At least her voice hadn't disappeared along with the ability to move.

A black tentacle made its way toward her.

"Who am I?" the monster asked, like it was making fun of her.

"You are Pride. The First Homunculi. Created by Father over a hundredth of years ago," more tentacles got closer to her feet, and the girl finally got the movement back in her legs. She turned around quickly, and sprinted back to the others, Sol running just some steps behind her to make sure the enemy stayed away.

"Guys! Can we go back up the surface again? Please?" she almost cried once she got close enough to them. All of them sent her a strange look.

"What is it, Angel? You afraid of the shadows or something?" Alexander asked. Christian sent the other boy a mean look.

"She can be afraid of the shadows if she wants to!" he told the other boy back.

"And trust me: These shadows are truly something to be afraid of!" they looked strangely at her again.

Luckily, it was in that moment another soldier decided to show up, telling them that General Raven was at Fort Briggs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	14. Thoughts

**Like always: The fast update is only because of all my lovely readers and reviewers^^ **

**I almost didn't have time to write today. . . (I blame the homework) **

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I can't draw, so how can I possible own FMA? But I do own Angel, Christian and Alexander!^^**

**Chapter 14**

**Thoughts**

Angel sat leaned into the wall behind them as the little group of seven people listened to the two Generals' conversation over the radio. They had linked it together with a microphone inside the General's office, where they had their talk. The whole thing was a plot to get General Raven to reveal what kind of plans Central High Command was planning. They already knew the homunculi were planning on turning the entire country into a Philosopher's Stone, using the underground-tunnel as the lines for it, but there had to be something more in the picture.

The girl didn't really care to listen; she already knew what was happening on the other side of the line.

Instead, she planned out her plan for Edward and Winry once the other girl got there. The girl grinned. They weren't going to understand what had hit them.

Christian had a hard time trying to keep track on the conversation they listened to over the radio. He was well informed of the other boy's feelings toward his friend. What if Alexander reached her first? What if she preferred that boy instead of him? Maybe the bracelet hadn't been enough? He had to do something before he lost her.

Alexander too had problems listening to the radio. He was worried about how the girl liked best of the two boys she usually hang out with. He hadn't been the best friend down in the tunnel when she had gotten scared. Maybe something would have happened if he had comforted her instead of asking if she was scared of the shadows? He had to do something before he lost her.

They heard the door close on the other side of the line, and Edward, Alphonse, Buccaneer, Falman, Christian, Alexander and Angel got up from the floor. They had to return to the corridors before someone noticed that they were gone.

Edward transmuted some ropes out of the floor - the brothers were supposed to be bound after all – and left it to Falman to bind them. The man did as he was told, pulling with everything he had to tighten the ropes, getting everyone except from Edward to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came down to the corridor again from the hidden place they had used, Angel couldn't help but wonder why she was being pulled into all of this mess. All she wanted was to play matchmaker and go home.

And poor Christian and Alexander that were dragged into everything because of her. Maybe she should ask them to leave her problems to herself? So that they didn't get hurt.

Christian could easily see that the girl walking beside him was lost in thoughts. He smiled softly before he looked at the path in front of them, only to see two persons coming up toward them. He recognized one of them as Miles, and the other as a former State Alchemist from Central.

The only thing that felt into his head was to get Angel away before they were seen by the man.

"I just remembered we had to go somewhere. You coming, Angel? Alexander?" he said quickly, adding the other boy's name just so that no one would think it was kind of weird. Before anyone could get the chance to answer, the boy had grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her after him out of the corridor and into another one, closely followed by Alexander.

"Sorry, Angel. Central-problems," Christian explained once they stopped. Angel blinked a couple of times, before her mind remembered the next scene from the manga.

"I didn't get to see Edward get angry. . ." she muttered sadly, her eyes locked on the floor, before they looked up again at the two boys in front of her.

"Could any of you two call him 'small' for me the next time we catch up with him?" her eyes shined as she talked. Some of her favorite moments from the manga were when Edward flipped out, and it would be great to see it in real life.

The boys stared at her for a long time, before Alexander opened his mouth;

"What will happen if we do that?" Angel grinned.

"Edward would flip out. He hates being called small. But of course, I don't really think it is a really smart move, so just forget that I asked, okay?" the girl waved before she disappeared down the corridor, heading toward the room she used as her own.

The two boys looked at each other, both with the same look in their faces.

Angel would love to see the short blonde flip out? Did that mean she would love the person who got him to flip out just for her?

The competition had started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ ****Sorry it was a little short.**


	15. Trapped

**Yay, yet another fast update because of all my lovely readers and reviewers! Where would I be without you guys? **

**Sorry for the late update. Had a lot of homework to do -.-' **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from Angel, Christian and Alexander. **

**Chapter 15**

**Trapped**

Angel yawned while she walked down the corridor leading toward the entry of Fort Briggs. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, had been too busy thinking her plan over.

She could even start it tomorrow, if everything went right.

The girl stopped walking once she realized that Alexander and Christian didn't follow her, like they had done ever since she met them. Where were they? It was kind of empty without them around.

A new pair of footsteps came closer to the place she was standing from behind, and the girl turned around, hoping it was one of the two boys she had became so good friends with.

But the face that met her was the one she really didn't want to see. Kimblee.

The man wore a pathetic smile that just made him look even more guilt than in the manga or the anime. The girl had never liked the man much.

"Hello. You must be Miss Angel Elkora?" he asked in a friendly voice, and Angel shivered. If she had the choice of this man and Pride, she would have picked the last one without even thinking.

"Yeah, and you are Soft J. Kimblee," it wasn't really a question, she just pointed it out. Luckily, she was able to hide most of the hate in her voice.

The girl turned around to walk away again, when the man grabbed her arm, hard.

"The President is looking for you. Why don't you go to Central?" he asked in that friendly voice he usually used, but she could easily hear the hidden tone, the one that tried to command her into going back to Central. Angel shivered again. Never in her life is she was walking freely into that place so that she could be caught by Wrath. No way!

Her free arm went right into her sleeve, looking for one of her hidden knives, when she realized something really bad. They weren't there. She had forgotten to take them with her when she left her bedroom.

Then, a thought felt into her head. She opened her mouth and screamed just one single word;

"RAPE!!" the man let go of her arm in a hurry, and had disappeared down the corridor before new steps came toward her. Angel was struggling not to laugh too hard when her two friends along with Miles came running toward her.

"What happened, Angel?!" Christian asked furious. Both Alexander and he looked furious and scared, and Miles wasn't so very much better with his face-look. Angel held her laughing back for a minute, before she answered:

"I'm sorry of scaring you like that. I just wanted a person to let go of my arm. Obvious, it worked," she gave them all a soft smile.

Christian and Alexander stared at her for a short while, before they started to laugh softly.

"You silly girl! You forgot your knives, right?" Alexander asked smiling. The girl blushed.

"Kind of. I will go and get them right away!" Miles voice stopped her before she could run back to her room.

"Next time, scream even louder, okay?" this got the two boys to laugh hard, while Angel grinned widely.

"Will do," she told the man as she and the two boys walked back toward her room. While she walked away, the girl could have sworn she had seen a quick smile in the man's face, almost fatherly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on their way back from Angel's bedroom when the girl stopped yet again.

Kimblee had been heading out of the Fort, right? That meant he was going to the station to pick up Winry. That also meant she might be able to do a little matchmaking later that day.

The girl turned quickly around toward her two friends.

"You want to help me with something?" she asked out of the blue. Both the boys sent her a weird look. They had been looking forward to make the girl happy by calling the older of the two brothers short, but they might have to cancel it if she wanted to do something else. After all, their competition could wait to the day after.

"What?" Alexander asked about, both the boys waiting in silence for the answer.

"Winry's coming here today. Wanna help me get her together with Edward?" the boys grinned. They would do almost everything Angel asked them about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse felt a little left out when the guards only allowed his brother to leave the cell.

He knew it was because he had to have the automail looked over by Winry – he was still angry at Kimblee for getting the girl up there in the first place – but why couldn't they let him out too?

"Out of the way! We're in a hurry!" a young girl's voice called from the corridor. Angel.

Not a second later stood the girl in front of the cell, the two boys that always followed her right behind her, and the little cat she had taken in because he had no one else to give it to, walked around her feet.

"Al, do you think you could help us with something?" she asked friendly. The boy thought it over for some seconds, before he answered:

"Sure." The girl smiled and turned to the guard next to the cell.

"Excuse me, sir, but I need to borrow him for some hours. Do you think you could let him out for us?" Angel gave the guard a really sweet look only girls could do, waiting for something to happen.

The man looked her over, before he got out a key.

"What damage can that do?" he asked as he opened the door. Angel grinned, before she thanked the man nicely, and left the room, followed by her cat and three boys that didn't even really knew what she had in mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles raised an eyebrow when he walked past the four teenagers that stood right in front of a huge window. After all, Alphonse wasn't that hard to miss, and what was a that big window doing inside the Fort? And into another room?

He walked up behind them quietly, and stopped right behind them.

"What are you doing?" he asked. All four of them turned around in the moment they heard his voice.

"Working," they told him at the same time. The man raised his eyebrow again, and looked over to the other side of the window. There sat the Fullmetal Alchemist and his mechanic, both busy eating dinner on a blanket lying on the cold floor. The room wasn't big, and he could almost guess that the two doors leading into it was closed.

"Don't worry, they can't see or hear you. This window is sound- and watching-proof from one side. Only we can hear and see what is going on in the other room. To Edward and Winry, this is a wall," the girl told him while she laughed.

"Angel told me how to make them," Alphonse explained when the man got an even more confused look.

"They didn't like it at first. Winry hit Edward with her wrench because she thought it was his fault the doors were closed. But they calmed down a while after," Christian told the man.

"How did they get in there in the first place?" the teens looked at each other.

"Well. . ."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hey, Pipsqueak! How come you're so short?" Alexander shouted once he entered the room Edward and Winry used to repair Edward's automail. _

_The boy lost it almost before his last words left his mouth. _

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE CHILD WHO WILL GET LOST IN THE SNOW EVEN IF SOMEONE JUST THREW A SNOWBALL AT HIM?!" Alexander ran out of the room before the boy could attack. Edward followed him closely, almost blinded by anger. Winry ran after the last boy, afraid that he would break her awesome automail again. _

_The first boy opened the door into the room they had planned things out to be in, and out again through the door on the backside. Once he got out of it, he closed it behind him. _

_He could hear the closing sound from the other side too, meaning that the others had closed that door too, leaving Edward and Winry trapped inside the room. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's how they got inside there. Wanna watch the film afterward? We also have cameras inside the room to capture their every move," Angel told Miles with a huge grin.

The man just shook his head. These kids where hard to understand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	16. Leaving Briggs

**I was supposed to update earlier today, but school's giving us much homework at the moment -.-'. **

**I'm a little angry at the moment too. Why? Because some of the boys in my class thought it would be funny to make a smell-bomb (Don't know the real English name for it) explode in the middle of the classroom. The whole place, including the corridor outside of the classroom and most of the nearby classrooms, was filled with the smell of rotten eggs. Really funny when you are going to have classes in the room ten minutes later. . . I don't think they would do it againXD **

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 16**

**Leaving Briggs**

Angel found herself once again staring out at the wild nature outside of Briggs walls. Sol lay on the ground, sleeping in a small place with sunlight.

On the ground underneath the Wall could she see the military-cars coming out, ready to leave for the abandoned city just a short while from there. Soon, she would leave Briggs.

The girl sighed before she let go of the wall so that she could look for Christian and Alexander.

Once she reached the stair-way, she could see Winry walking toward the door leading outside.

"Hey, Winry!" she called out, running to catch up with her friend. The other girl turned around and waited for her.

"Hey, Angel!" she answered friendly. The two girls had talked a little the day before, after Winry had talked to Edward and Alphonse down in the cell – once both the teenagers got out of the room they had been locked inside; Edward had somehow figured out that he could transmute the door open, ruining Angel's plan completely, but at least they had eaten together, like the beginning with Riza and Colonel Useless.

"You seen Christian and Alexander?" Angel asked quickly. The two boys had disappeared again, leaving the girl to wander on her own inside the Fort.

"No, have you lost them?"

"Most likely. . ." How do you lose two boys that usually follows you around all the time? Angel thought over her two friends for a short while. They had been acting weird lately, ever since Christian came to Briggs, to be exact.

Acting jealous of each other. But for what? Maybe Winy knew?

"Winry? Do you think Christian acts different up here than he did in Central?" she asked as the two of them walked toward the place where the cars were parked. The other girl sent her a weird stare and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" the black-haired girl shook her head. Nope, she didn't know.

Before Winry could say anything else, the two earlier named boys showed up in front of them.

"Angel! We're going into this city soon, and the General wants Christian and you to join in as well," Alexander explained quickly. Christian grabbed her arm, earning a really bad look from Alexander, and pulled her toward the door.

"Come on!"

Winry stared after them for a second, before she ran after them.

"I guess Edward and Alphonse are coming too, right?" she asked the Briggs-soldier about. Alexander nodded, before he followed his crush and the other boy.

"Then I am coming too!" Winry told them, following closely behind the cat that ran after its owner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel yawned in the moment she followed Christian out of the car that had taken them into the middle of the snow-world resting outside of Briggs.

She always got tired after car-rides.

"Why exactly am I here?" she asked Miles once she got the chance. Of course, she wanted to get away from this place for a while, only being able to move inside of Fort Briggs for some weeks had almost driven her crazy.

The man looked her over for some minutes, like he was making sure it was safe to tell her.

"The General wanted you out of the Fort. She didn't want someone who can tell us this country's future to fall into the hands of Central High Command. Maybe she thinks there will be some way for you to escape from here?" he answered her, and Angel was almost shocked over the friendliness she got from Briggs. Of course, they only did it to keep their secrets for themselves, but it was more than what she had expected from the Ice-queen.

After all, she had her own plans on getting away from this winter-world soon.

"What's our mission?" she asked calmly as her two friends came up behind her.

"Find a girl named Mei. The General asked us to look for her. Could you three do that while we others fix the rest of the mission?"

Angel, Christian and Alexander exchanged a look. It wouldn't be that hard to find her, would it? After all, Angel just needed to find the right house and they could only wait for a couple of people appearing there, along with Mei.

"Okay!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did they had to make all the houses completely alike each other?!" Angel cried out after they had checked house number thousand that day. Alexander and Christian gazed up at her from the ground where they sat. For once they had shut up and weren't on each other's throats like they usually were. Why did they act like that anyway?

Then, Angel saw Winry disappear into one of the houses nearby.

"There!" she told the two boys and started to run toward the house.

Christian sighed before he got up. Angel was a little too quick for her own good sometimes.

Right before they reached the house, Miles and a group of soldiers caught up with them.

"Haven't found the girl yet?" the man asked as they walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"Nope, not yet," Alexander told him, keeping a close eye on the girl walking beside him. He could see Christian's eyes follow her too, and the usual jealousy took a grip on him.

But, if he had to give up the girl to someone else, he would like it to be the other boy, since he knew Angel trusted him. Trusted them both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	17. Disagreements

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and for reading! You guys keeps this story going! ^^ **

**Anyway, I had sat up a poll on my profile, about who Angel should fall in love with. It would be open 'till the end of this story, so if you want, you can check it out^^ **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Angel, Christian and Alexander^^ FMA does not belong to me. **

**Chapter 17**

**Disagreements**

The first thing they saw once they got inside the room, were Edward and Alphonse tackling Scar to the ground, and Winry that almost ran over to them before Miles got a hold on her arm.

Some of the soldiers that came inside with them noticed the chimeras the two brothers had fought right before Scar got there.

Angel started to think back at the scene from the manga. It didn't take long before the entire thing played out in front of her mind using her memories from when she had read it.

Miles' men discovered quickly the chimeras as Kimblee's men.

"They are Kimblee's men?" Alphonse asked upon hearing this, and the girl could easily hear that he already knew.

"We had no idea," Edward said after his brother. Miles looked at them, before he smiled.

"Don't worry. You don't have to lie to us. All of us, including Major General Armstrong, are on your side," he said as some of the soldiers gave them a thumb up.

"But didn't you go over to Lieutenant General Raven's side?" the youngest of the teens in the room asked.

"Lieutenant General Raven is missing. What a shame," the Major said coldly. _Killed you mean, by Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong_. Angel's thoughts kept playing of the scene as other thoughts made their way into her mind.

The girl was far too deep into thoughts to notice that Winry talked to Scar, asked him why he had killed her parents, and the conversation between Scar and Miles.

But a voice some time later made her comes out of her thoughts.

". . . You too, Miss Elkora," Miles' voice said. The girl looked like she had fallen down from the sky for a moment, before she remembered what he had said to Winry in the manga just before.

"Wait! Please don't take him!" a voice said behind them before the girl got the chance to answer. She turned around and looked the way the voice had come from, and saw Marcoh, Mei and Yoki looking at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First, we can't let them know that Marcoh is here," there was no doubt for anyone in the room who '_they'_ were, so Miles just continued, "also, we can't let Scar get captured because we need him to translate the research notes. We need to free Miss Rockbell from being held hostage by the Central City Military, and keep Miss Elkora away from their hands too. And we must not allow them to find out that the Elric-brothers are involved in any of this," Angel felt out of the conversation again. She hadn't asked to be dragged into all of this. She had just wanted to take a train to visit her dad for the weekend, and ended up in a different world! Why did it have to be so hard to find a way home?

When she came into the world of the living again – she didn't consider her thoughts as the world of the living, since she usually felt in deep – the chimeras they had captured started to wake up.

"I forgot all about those two. They are of no use to us. Eliminate them," Miles told the soldier closest to them.

Angel ran quickly over to the place they stood.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! They can be useful!" the girl cried out before anyone could say anything else. For a minute, she didn't even know what came out of her mouth. She knew Alphonse was the one that was going to save them from death, but she really didn't want to see any fighting at the moment.

The Briggs-soldiers sent her the normal look they usually did when she spoke of things from the series – the girl was almost sure that everyone under the General knew about her secret – but on one pulled the triggers on their guns.

Christian sent Angel a loving gaze behind her back. Maybe she one day would realize the love he had for her? He was willingly to do anything she might ask of him. He would even die if it meant she would be safe. At the moment, the only danger was from Central Military and the Homunculi. He had to get her away from the place! Even if it meant getting help from the other boy.

The boy didn't really pay attention when Alphonse explained a couple of things to the two chimeras; he was too busy thinking about how to get Angel away from Central's hands.

This was an old mining-town, wasn't it? From what he remembered from the books he had read back at the library after work, there were tunnels under the town that leaded outside into the mountains. Those who needed to escape could use that way. And take Angel along with them.

"There is a net of tunnels that leads into the mountains right under us," he pointed out; after all, it would be too risky to make them go outside where Kimblee could see them.

The others looked at him.

"You serious, Chris?" Angel asked, the softness in her voice clear to everyone that used their ears. The softness she used when she talked to either Christian or Alexander.

The boy nodded.

"Use those tunnels, and try to get to Fort Briggs as soon as you can," Miles commanded.

"There's only one problem: If you don't want any of us in this room to look involved in this, how are we going to get Angel and Winry away? It would look suspicious if they just disappear," Alexander pointed out.

Silence filled the room for some minutes.

"This isn't easy for me to say, but. . . Maybe we could make it look like Scar has taken us hostage. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea!" Angel exclaimed at once. The moment after, Edward, Alphonse and Winry got into a shouting-fight. The boys obvious didn't like the idea, but that was in a way understandable. But Scar wasn't bad, not when you saw it in the big picture. Everyone had done stupid things through their lives.

"CAN YOU THREE SHUT UP!" Alexander yelled loudly to try to talk over the three younger teenagers.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Edward told the soldier back.

"Well, it doesn't help us much right now to yell, shorty!" Christian told them, pissed. He was usually calm, but the life of the one he loved was on the line if Kimblee got there, and them yelling was like a light-tower.

"SHORTY!" Edward yelled even louder.

"Pipsqueak!" Alexander told him madly. Edward was about to threw one of his usually rants when Miles told them coldly to quit whatever they were doing. It was time to put their plan into action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	18. Talk In the Tunnel

**Finally, weekend! **

**And I am updating earlier than the other days this week O.O **

**Review:**

**Linn Lovedragon:**** Thank you^^ I guess it would, as long you are not a State AlchemistXD Scar's not that bad, after all^^**

**The poll is still up for those who wants to have something to do with who Angel is falling for^^**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from Angel, Christian, Alexander and Sol. **

**Chapter 18**

**Talk In the Tunnels**

Christian watched as the girl followed Winry and Scar toward the roof of the building. The other girl they had met that day - he thought her name was Mei, at least that what was she had presented herself as -, the chimeras and the two other men had taken a hidden road down to the tunnels already, and would be waiting for the last three there.

Angel stopped walking and gazed down on him from the stairway.

"Chris? Do you think you could take my computer with you back to Central? I don't really want to lose it. After all, I have all the films of the dates there," she asked in a small voice.

The boy thought it over for a minute. He wanted to be useful, and he knew how much that computer – not that he knew what is was for or how you used it – meant to her.

"Sure. But aren't we supposed to meet up again back at the Fort?" the girl shook her head.

"No, we won't. Don't tell anyone, but Briggs will soon fall under the command of Central. We probably won't meet each other before some time has gone by. But, Chris? Stay with the soldiers from Briggs! Then I am almost sure we will meet each other again!" a small smile flashed over her lips.

Christian stared in shook. It wasn't sure they would meet again? What if she found a way home before they met again?

"Just promise me one thing, Angel!" he said loudly, making the girl look at him again, waiting.

"Don't leave without saying 'Goodbye'!" A bright smile took over her face, and the girl laughed lightly.

"I won't. You never leave friends without saying farewell, no matter how much it hurts," with that, the boy nodded and followed the others down the stairs, while Angel got ready to head up. The only thing that stopped her was the feeling of someone staring at her.

She turned around yet again, and found herself looking into the face of Alexander.

"Before you go, Angel, I just wanted to give you this," he said and gave her a small box. Then, he followed Christian down the stairs. Angel stared after him in wonder, before she ran up after Winry and Scar, hiding the box in the deeps of her pockets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's just one thing I don't understand; why is the Central High Command after you?" Angel sent Marcoh an awkward look after the random question.

"I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you," she answered quietly, well award of all the stares she got from the people in the small group.

They had been walking through the tunnels for almost an hour, heading straight toward the place they guessed the opening was.

"Have you killed someone or something?" one of the chimeras asked out of the blue. Angel could feel her eyes widen.

"No! Do I look like a murderer to you?" she said, a little furious that someone could even think that.

They looked her over for a moment, before the one that had asked opened his mouth again.

"No." the girl sighed. It probably won't be clever to tell them, but she didn't have much of a choice. How could they trust her if they knew she was hiding something from them?

"Did you have a love-story with the wrong person?" Mei asked.

The girl shook her head again.

"No, that's wrong too. Ah, I guess it won't hurt to let you know. After all, a lot of people already know," she answered calmly. Too many already knew her secret, so it wouldn't hurt much to let these know either.

"Would you believe me if I told you there is another world somewhere outside of this one?" she asked as they continued walking.

"It would make sense, but what has that do to with you?" Scar said. Angel swallowed two times before she continued.

"I'm not for this world. I'm from a world called Tellus, Earth. I was only going to take the train into the capital of the country I live in, to visit my father for the weekend, when something made me end up here, in your world. I am looking for a way home, but a lot of people got to know my secret. You see, the reason Central High Command is after me is because in my world, this one is only told about in stories. They think I can tell them what will happen during this. . . Event?" stares of disbelief met her when she stopped talking. Sol sent her owners allies an evil stare. On one looked at her owner like that!

Angel smiled softly to the little cat. It was amazing that it had followed her into the mining-town and down into the tunnels without running away. Sol was more loyal than any other animal she had ever met.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked her allies about as she picked up the little kitty.

"It is kind of hard," Winry told her, and everyone else nodded. Angel sighed again. She knew they won't believe her. It would have been stupid to think something else.

"What can I say to make you believe me? Wait a minute. . . Maybe this would help?" the girl pulled her iPod out of her jacket-pocket. It had just been pure luck that she had forgotten to take it out when they left Briggs. She showed it off to everyone around her.

"This is an iPod. You can put music into it, and films, even pictures. A lot of kids from my home-world have one. Where do I have it. . . Ah, here!" she held up the iPod again, and showed them a picture she had on it. A picture from Briggs, when Winry repaired Edward's automail.

The other girl went flashing red as she looked at it.

"Where did you get that one?" she asked quickly as Angel laid the iPod in her pocket again. The black-haired girl smiled.

"It happened in the book. Do you guys believe me now?" all of them nodded, even if she still could see the disbelief in their eyes.

A single tear made its way down her cheek as she stared at the ground. Right before she had found the picture from the manga, she had seen a picture of her friends, the friends she had left behind in her own world.

_I just wanna go home_.

"I know how it is, going away from home and get involved in a lot of things that you really have nothing to do with," Mei said after some minutes of silence.

"Don't worry, Angel, you will get home soon enough. But first of all, I think you need to help us with this mess," Winry laughed. Angel joined in shortly. They where deep into a mess, and they had to make it out of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	19. Feelings

**Like always; thank you so much to all of you people who keeps on reading this story! **

**_Reviews:_**

**Lil'katie:**** Thank you^^ It's nice that you think so, and again, thank you^^ BNH back from GM. **

**Linn Lovedragon:**** You're mentioned once again!:D I will try my hardest to get the descriptions better (That's one of the things I really don't get right in EnglishXD) and get the FMA-characters to talk and show their feelings more! Thank you so much for letting me know^^**

**I love getting tips on how to make my writing better, or on what to do in the story^^ **

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**Chapter 19**

**Feelings**

Alexander knew they would have to jump over to one of the other houses so that they weren't seen by Kimblee or his men. They could die if they missed the other window, the fall would kill them.

He could also see that Christian wasn't the military-type like his brother James, and since it would be hard for someone how hadn't been in the military to make a jump like that, he tried to think of another way.

He knew the other boy liked Angel as well, even _loved_ her like him, and it made him jealous every time the girl sent him a smile, but that didn't mean the two of them couldn't be friends? It wasn't good for a person to listen too much to jealousy.

"We're jumping over here," Alexander told the other boy as they stopped next to the edge of a window close to them. Christian gave the length between the two houses a look, his face going pale by doing so, before he nodded. It had to be done. For Angel.

Oh, as he wished he was back in Central with his beloved books. With Angel. Before Central High Command got to know about her.

Alexander jumped over without any problems, being a trained Briggs-soldier after all.

Christian got ready to jump too, fully knowing he might not be able to do it. He had never been a soldier, had never trained in the mountains like the other boy.

He got up in the window, and jumped.

The boy had fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Alexander grabbing his arms once it was within reach. The blond boy pulled the brown-haired one onto the trustful ground under him.

Christian couldn't believe what had just happened. The boy he usually got a gaze of jealousy from, the boy he usually gave a gaze of jealousy, all because of a girl that had gotten them both to reach the sweet and hurtful place called in-love, had saved him from getting killed by a fall to the ground from this height.

"Why?" was everything he could ask about after calming down his breath after the jump and almost-fall.

Alexander shrugged before he answered;

"I know Angel wouldn't be too pleased if I told her one of her friends died because I asked him to follow me when I jumped out of a window. Besides, I wouldn't let a friend die just because we happen to be in-love with the same girl. . . We are friends, right?"

"I think so. Let's put the jealousy aside while Angel isn't around, okay? After all, we shouldn't argue about her when we aren't even sure if she loves any of us, and suddenly not when she is in danger from the persons how rules this country," Christian answered. They both grinned to each other.

"Right now, we have to catch up with Miles and Elric. And I agree, Angel's not here, so it's no point of arguing about her then. Let's just focusing on keeping her away from Central High Command and the Homunculi, together, nothing can beat the two of us!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sat on the ground with her back toward her allies, a hand carefully petting Sol who lay asleep beside her.

At the moment, the others where translating Scar's brother's research-notes. Since she already knew what they hide, she had decided not to get involved in it. The others seem to understand that she didn't want to tell them the future. None of them wanted to hear it anyway. The future was the future.

She picked up the small box Alexander had given her earlier. The reason she hadn't opened it earlier, was because she hadn't had time.

"What's that?" Mei's voice said behind her. The older girl hadn't even noticed that the other girl had come up behind her.

"N-nothing!" she answered, trying in vain to hide away the small box.

"Everyone can see that it is a gift. How did you get it from?" Winry asked as she sat down beside Angel.

"Your boyfriend?" Mei asked while she did as Winry, only on the other side of the other black-haired girl.

"I got it from Alexander," Angel answered after a short while.

"What is it?!" the two other girls asked at the same time, both of them in a state of curiosity.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet," the stares she got from the two other girls said enough, and she didn't really dear to do anything else than opening the small box.

Carefully, the girl lifted off the lid - she almost had to push Winry and Mei away just so she could see what rested inside – and stared at a beautiful necklace. It was in silver, and with blue stones just like the bracelet she wore around her wrist. They matched, in fact.

She smiled widely. Now she had something to remember both her best friends from this world with, she just hoped she had both of them when she went home.

"So, do you like any of them?" Winry asked. Angel tipped her head to one side and stared at her.

"Eh? Like how? Christian and Alexander? They are my friends, nothing more. And I doubt they think of me that way," she answered, but Winry's words got stuck inside her. Did she like any of them in a love-love way? Even if they didn't like her that way? She wasn't sure.

Winry and Mei exchanged a look.

"She hasn't noticed? Even I could see that those two liked her more than just a friend, and I didn't even knew their names," the youngest of them whispered, almost shocked over that Angel hadn't seen what was right in front of her.

"Don't look like it," Winry whispered back. To be honest, she was a little jealous on the other girl, having the attention from two that nice boys. She wasn't even sure if the one she loved, loved her back.

"What are you two talking about?" Angel asked, finally noticing the other girls' conversation.

"Nothing!" Angel opened her mouth to say more, but stopped once Marcoh come over.

"We found an exit," he told them. Angel rose from the ground with a huge grin on her face.

"That's good! Come on, we need to get the two of you back to Edward and Alphonse before they go after other girls!" she smiled and ran off after Scar, Marcoh, the two chimeras and Yoki.

Mei and Winry stared after her before her words filled their heads. Both of them blushed wildly before they ran after the rest of the group, screaming loudly about how they were going to rip the other girl in half for the comment. But deep inside, they both got the secret meaning in her words, and they hoped they could hurry up enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	20. Worry

**I'm updating fast again! Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

_**Reviews:**_

**Linn Lovedragon: O.O Hahahahaha! Poor Alexander and ChristianXD Evil Envy! Pretending to be Angel like that-.-'**

**Xaedia (ch. 17, 18 and 19): **

_**Ch. 17;**_** That's okay^^ Me too:D About the saying hi and stabbing. I don't like Bradley. . . -.-' **

_**Ch. 18;**_** Hope you don't get disappointed about it^^ **

_**Ch. 19;**_** Thank you^^ Here's the update!:D Hope the box-thingy didn't disappoint! **

**Lil'katie: Thank you^^ About Mei's age; I'm not sure, as far as I know, it hasn't been said anything about in the manga. I usually think of her as twelve or thirteen, since I don't think someone younger than that would be allowed to travel from Xing to Amestris all alone (if you count out Xiao Mei, that is). Again, thank you^^ BNH (I know what you meanXD) back from GM. **

**Didn't feel like loging in (Ch. 1): Thank you^^**

**I have a question for you people! Do any of you know how old Mei is? **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Sol, Christian and Alexander.**

**Chapter 20**

**Worry**

Angel grinned in the moment they reached the outside of the tunnels. The cold winter-sun shined brightly over the abandoned snow-filled world resting in front of them.

"We made it!" Mei said as she followed the other girl out in the cold world outside the tunnels.

A snowball come flying throw the air and crashed into Angel's back-head. The black-haired girl turned around quickly, and stared at Winry, who grinned widely.

"That's for the comment," she told the other girl.

Angel grinned, before she sat down and picked up some snow into her hand.

Winry's eyes widen as she saw the snowball flying toward her. She throw herself to the ground before it could hit her, making the ball hit Mei - who had taken a hiding behind Winry when she saw the blond girl throwing the first one - instead.

"Sorry!" Angel called out quickly.

Mei only grinned, before she too picked up a snowball. Angel got ready to move out of the way, when she saw that Mei aimed at Winry, not her.

The other girl didn't even notice the snowball before it hit her face, and when she looked around to find out how had tossed it, both Angel and Mei pointed innocently at the grown-ups that came out of the tunnel after them.

Winry was about to ask how had tossed the ball, when a sound got them into silence.

". . . Help!"

They looked around, trying to find out where the sound came from, before the blond girl got her eyes on a leg of metal that stood up from the snow.

"Is that you, Al?" she called out as she ran over to get her childhood-friend out of the snow. Angel and Mei joined her shortly, both trying their hardest to dig Alphonse out of the snow.

When they had finally got him out, Angel almost had to put snow down the neck of Mei's jacket to get her back into the reality. It wasn't hard to see the small hearts that came out all around her when she looked at the armored boy.

The girl laughed quietly for herself. It was even funnier to watch in real life than from pages in books or on the internet.

"I fell into a snowdrift. Got buried," the boy told them as the group gathered around him.

"What are you doing here, Al?!" Winry asked him furious about.

"Troops from Central have taken control of Fort Briggs, and the Major General has been summoned to Central City," the boy continued.

"That means we have to go somewhere else. At least _I_ don't think it would be very safe for any of us there at the moment. I mean, two runaway chimeras, a wanted serial killer, a once-hostage they want back, a doctor that escaped from the homunculi, two girls they want for different reasons, a boy they are using blackmail on, and a once-officer that lost his job, of course we will be safe at a place filled with people that are after us," Angel said as she sat down beside Winry on the snow, her voice sounded almost serious at the last part.

Winry, Mei and Alphonse couldn't help but smile, while the two chimeras almost laughed quietly. Even Marcoh and Scar could feel their lips beak into a smile.

"But where are we heading then?" one of the chimeras asked after a short while.

"There's nowhere to go from here," Scar said as he looked out on the snow-filled world.

They could feel the panic slowing sneak upon them. What where they going to do now?

"Why don't you guys have something to eat? I brought a ton of food and winter gear!" Alphonse said after a minute of silence. Luckily, it worked the way he had hoped it would. Now they calmed down a bit.

"But, Al, won't Kimblee and his men get suspicious when you aren't there?" Winry asked the boy about while they opened the boxes he had taken out from inside of his empty body.

"Don't worry, Big Brother got me covered," if he had had his real body, Angel could have been sure the boy would have smiled from ear to ear. She almost laughed herself.

"By the way, Angel. Christian and Alexander asked me to deliver a message to you," Alphonse said as he turned to give her something to eat.

"Oh? What is the message?" she asked about, wondering what her two friends could have told Alphonse to tell her.

"'Don't get yourself killed. Remember what you told us,'" the boy said, delivering the message word for word.

"What was that about?" Angel turned her head toward Winry.

"I told them we would meet each other again, just not in Briggs. They just wanted to make sure that I remembered it," she smiled.

"How did you know that you guys won't meet each other again at Briggs?" Alphonse asked suspicious after the girl was done talking. Angel's eyes widen while she thought of something to say.

Luckily for her, it was in that moment Sol jumped into her lap and pressed herself close to her owner.

"Seems like she's getting attached to you," Alphonse said softly while he looked at the little kitty.

"Well, you found a very loyal cat," Angel told him with a small smile on her lips. Sol was really protective and loyal toward her when she thought about it.

"I don't think I learned the name you gave her," the boy said a little sad.

"Her name is Sol Angelica, named after my friend's favorite character in a book we both have read."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had walked for some time when the sound of something hitting the snow got them to turn around. Alphonse – who had been walking behind the rest of them – laid face down in the snow.

Winry, Mei and Angel ran over before anyone else could understand what had happened.

"Al, what's wrong?" Winry called out, worry taking a hold on her voice.

"Mr. Alphonse!" Mei said loudly.

"I'm. . . Being. . . Pulled. . . Again," he was able to tell them, word after word pressed out.

Angel sank to her knees, holding her hands over her head. Even her, who knew what was going on, was afraid at the moment. Almost sick of worry.

What if it changed from the manga? What if it happened different? What if her friendship with Christian and Alexander changed things from the original storyline? What if her friends got dragged into everything as well? Maybe they too were hurt?

Too many questions at once. And she knew who she had to blame for that.

Kimblee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	21. Nothing Is Impossible

**I probably should do my math-homework instead of updating-.-' Anyway, because so many reads and reviews, I decided this was a little more important:D**

_**Reviews:**_

**Lil'katie: I know! Should I take that a good way or a bad way?XD I think I will take it as good^^ Thank you^^ BNH – (O.O) GM. **

**Linn Lovedragon: Me too-.-' I'm glad you liked that^^ The story is a little dark at the moment. . . **

**Xaedia: Me either. . . That's good^^ ****I want a kitty too, but none of my parents want one T.T Thank you^^ **

**I might not be able to update every day anymore, since things takes up too much for my spare-time at the moment. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Alexander, Christian and Sol. **

**Chapter 21**

**Nothing Is Impossible**

Angel was almost sick of worry while they walked toward the nearest city except from the mining-town they had just been in.

She knew she wasn't the only one; Mei and Winry was about the same, but none of them knew what had happened back at the mining-town; they knew only about Alphonse, she knew also about Edward, and she was worried that her two friends had been dragged into everything as well.

"You look scared, Angel. Doesn't this happen in the book?" Winry asked as she came up on her side. Angel lifted her eyes from the helmet she held in her hands. Alphonse was too heavy to carry in one piece, so they had all taken a part each; Winry, Marcoh and the two chimeras took the arms and legs, Mei the loincloth, Yoki took the chest, Scar the rest of the body, and Angel the helmet. At the moment, her little kitty slept peacefully in it. She knew Alphonse won't mind, mostly because of his big love for cats.

"Well, Winry, it does. I'm just scared that something might go different from the books. Like my silly friends get dragged into the whole thing or something," she told the other girl. Winry nodded. She knew better than to ask what had happened or what was going to happen, Angel won't answer anyway. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was afraid she might change something important if she did.

They walked in silence for some more minutes, before sounds started to come from the armor-body where the seal was.

"Al!" Winry shouted and ran up to his side.

"You're awake? Are you all right?" the blond girl asked worried.

"Hey, why am I in pieces?!" the armored boy shouted, not noticing the girl's question.

"What a relief. . . I thought you would never regain consciousness," Winry told him as Mei and Angel also caught up with them.

"What happened to me?!" the boy continued, still not answering Winry's question.

"You fainted all of a sudden. You're too heavy to carry whole, so we had to disassemble you," Scar told him as they continued walking.

"Sorry, guys. Bad timing. Sorry for be such a burden," Alphonse said sadly.

"That's okay. It didn't hurt anyone," Angel smiled – she had calmed down a little after hearing the boy's voice. At least that meant she could be sure Edward was alive. But what about Christian and Alexander?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stopped once they reached the nearest town.

Luckily, they found an abandoned building fast enough.

"Has this happened to you before?" Marcoh asked Alphonse about once they had laid down all their stuff.

"Just once – when I left to find you guys," the boy answered.

"So this was the second time it happened?"

"Twice in such a short period of time," Winry said worried, and Angel could understand why. She knew the other girl thought of something she had discussed with the brothers some days earlier.

"He better not make a habit of it," Scar said, earning a glare from Angel.

"Who wants to make a habit of that?" she muttered, tipping her head slowly to one side.

"We will have to keep carry you around in pieces for now. I hope you don't mind," Marcoh told the boy quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I know you have a lot to do – Like deciphering the research notes." Angel looked over at Mei, just in time to see her looking wondering at the book Marcoh held in his hands.

"In pieces? String bindings. . ." Angel was almost sure she was the only one who could hear her muttering.

"Mr. Marcoh, may I see that for a moment?" the girl asked, holding out her hand toward the book. Marcoh gave it to her with a questioning look at his face.

Mei ripped the page loose from the book, making both Marcoh and Scar stare at her with big eyes.

Angel jumped into the air, pushing her hands up.

"Way to go, Mei!" she grinned before she sat down to help the other girl sorting the pages. It was first then she realized her mistake. Alphonse didn't know she was from another world. The others would most likely don't questioning her actions, but he would for sure.

"What did you do that for?" Marcoh asked the younger of the two black-haired girls about.

Mei didn't answer; she just kept sorting the pages that lay all over the floor.

Angel trailed off the conversation when Mei finally answered the question, she kept sorting the pages even when the others had stopped. Soon, both Marcoh and Scar joined them, making the work easier.

When they were done sorting, Mei draw a line on the pages, making a copy of the transmutation-circle needed to create the Philosopher's Stone.

Angel got lost in thoughts again as her allies started to discuss the whole thing, and started to shout at Yoki when the man ruined all their work.

She was still a little worried about how her appearing would change the story-line. Except from Edward and Winry and Colonel useless and Riza realizing their feelings faster, she hadn't wanted to get involved. And being dragged into it all. . . Hopefully she would find a way home at the end of it all. The girl would miss her friends in this world much when she left, but she longed to see her parents and her other friends again.

When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that everyone where staring at her.

"Miss, is this been talked about in. . ." one of the chimeras began, resulting Angel clapping her hands over his mouth.

Alphonse looked suspicious at her.

"Is there something everyone else know that I don't?" he asked about, his voice empty with emotion.

Angel swallowed, like she always did when she thought over telling someone the truth. The girl then let out a sigh.

"You are going to find it out anyway, so I could just tell you," she said calmly, before looking at Winry and Mei to see if they meant she did the right thing. Both the other girls nodded quickly.

"I didn't lie that day when I said I had read about the homunculi in a book. It's just. . . I didn't only read about the homunculi, I read about all of this. This entire story that we are going through. You see, I'm not from this place. Not from this world, really. I come from a world called Earth. And there, all of this is only a story," even if he hadn't gotten his head back yet, Angel understood easily enough that he stared at her, not really believing her.

"But that's im. . ." he started to say, but didn't get longer before Angel opened her mouth again.

"Nothing is impossible," she thought that using Greed's line might help a little.

"How did you. . . ?"

"All of this is a story back in my world. A story I love with all of my heart. There are lines in it that I know without looking in it."

Alphonse went silence for a moment.

"I shouldn't be too surprised, with everything that had happened lately. But why didn't you tell me earlier?" the girl grinned.

"Would you have believed me earlier?"

"Most likely not." Angel smiled softly, before she turned to go out of the building.

"You guys coming? I think we should leave the love-birds alone for a minute," she smiled to all of her allies except from Mei and Alphonse. Winry, getting the message quickly, followed her friend closely, her look telling the grown-ups to follow them as well.

And before Mei and Alphonse could understand what had happened, they where alone in the building, with Angel's words ringing loudly in their ears. What had she meant?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	22. Envy

**Here's the next update^^ Thanks to all my lovely readers^^**

**_Review:_**

**Linn Lovedragon: AlMei is cute^^ A friend of my didn't stop asking me when he was going to find out, so I had to do it in that chapterXD Hope it wasn't too early. *Grins* It will be a surprise!^^**

**Oh, by the way, if I have counted right, it would be about six more chapters after this one, maybe less maybe more . We're soon at the end, people!**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Christian, Alexander and Sol.**

**Chapter 22**

**Envy**

"Angel!" the happy shouts from children got Angel to stop walking.

They had now spent three days in the village they had reached a little after Alphonse gained back consciousness, all of them doing their best to repay the Ishvarlans that had let them stay there. And some of the children had early enough picked Angel as their favorite playmate.

One of them gripped a hold on her sleeve.

"Can you come play with us, Angel?" the small child asked. The girl looked over at Winry, who nodded a couple of times.

"Okay, I'm just going to put this together with the rest of the food," she smiled and held up the pan she had in her hands.

It was nice only to see their faces light up with big smiles.

"You seem to like playing with them," Winry pointed out as they started to walk again, a soft smile on her lips.

"They remind me of my younger cousins I have in my own world. I'm an only-child, you see, so my cousins are like my siblings," tears filled the corner of her eyes as she stared up at the sky over her. "I miss them. It's kind of rude to miss something when you are away, but I still do. They mean so much to me."

"How many cousins do you have?" Winry asked out of curiosity.

"Four. All on my mother's side. My dad was an only-child like me. One of them is older than me, three younger."

"I'm also an only-child, but I guess you know that?" it was a half-question, half pointing out.

"Yeah."

"You should go, Angel. The children seem to get angry because their playmate isn't there yet," Winry smiled as she looked over at the kids. Angel put the pan down, before she waved and ran off after the children, already starting some kind of a tag-game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel grinned as she laid down in the snow right beside Mei. After she had played with those children the day before, she had gone to help the others set up the trap out a little outside of the town. Alphonse, Mei, Winry and she had spent the night hiding in the ruins of the down-burned house they know used as a hiding spot.

He wouldn't even know what had hit him.

Marcoh and one of the chimeras stood right outside of the small house, acting their part in all of this.

Steps could be heard as someone got closer to them, and just a short time after came the other chimera – Angel thought she remembered his name to be Zanpano – and an unknown man toward them.

"Hey, guys! There you two are!" Zanpano shouted to the two visible men.

"You wanna give us a hand?" the other chimera – when she thought about it, Angel could remember his name as Jelso – yelled back.

Marcoh and Jelso looked over at the man behind Zanpano.

"Who might he be?" Marcoh asked, worried.

"I met him earlier this morning. He would like you to take a look at something," the second chimera answered. The older of the two black-haired girls bit her lip, what if he understood the trap before they could use it?

"Relax, Zanpano. You can drop the act now," the unknown man said, before he started to sharp-shift into a person Angel disliked just as much, if not more, than Kimblee.

"Hello, Dr. Marcoh. I see you have got a new face. But what are you doing way out here?" Envy asked, mocking.

Angel had to swallow to keep herself calm. The only thing she wanted to do was to go out there and twist his neck around. She knew it wouldn't help much, but it would let her get out a little of the hate she felt toward him for killing Maes Hughes.

"What made a worthless little insect like you think he could escape from us. . ." longer did he not come before Mei's hidden transmutation-circles went off by her touching the main one in front of the place the teenagers was hidden.

Spikes went all the way right through the homunculus' foot and leg.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked, almost shocked. Angel grinned as Zanpano ran toward Jelso and Marcoh, leaving Envy behind to fix things himself.

"Now I can drop the act," the second chimera said as he stopped beside his real allies.

"We were hoping to lure you out here the whole time. I know you well enough. You are a complete sadist. You would never be able to resist another chance to make me despair and suffer. I figured you would be the one to come if they heard I was alive," Marcoh explained while the homunculus came closer and closer.

"Haha! So what? What do you think you could do to me? One ant or three ants, I will still stomp you. . ." Mei's transmutation went off again, sending the monster several feet into the air.

"My alchemy has undergone an evolution. I have placed transmutation-circles here that acts like land mines," Marcoh said, almost smiling evilly.

"You can't fool me, alchemy doesn't just evol. . ." He was stopped yet again thanks to Mei's circles. Angel could have jumped up and down of happiness if it hadn't been for that then they might be seen. Behind her, she could almost feel Alphonse grin just as widely as she was.

The homunculus took more steps toward Marcoh, Zanpano and Jelso, and Mei sent off more alchemy, blocking his way.

After a while, it almost looked like they had beaten him, but Angel knew this was wrong.

The homunculus just started to use his best attack; transforming into his real form. The teens held their breaths as the shape-shifter started to become bigger, scarier.

Sol hissed as she watched the huge thing in front of them. She didn't know how good she could protect her owner from this thing.

Angel closed her eyes and started to mutter her favorite song. It would help her calm down a little, that was why she did it.

When she opened them again, she could see the chimeras and Scar attacking Envy from every side, slowly making it harder for him to recover.

Before her friends could keep her in one place, Angel and Sol had risen from their places and started to run toward the huge beast.

While they ran, they could see Envy taking a hold on Marcoh, talking to him about the Philosopher's Stone the Doctor made under the Ishval-civil-war.

The girl made it just in time to hear the old doctor say that when you made something, you also knew who to destroy it. She knew he needed more time to get his transmutation-circles out, seeing as the situation was a little worse at that point than in the manga.

She took one of her knives out of her sleeve, and threw it with all her powers toward the beast, hitting him right behind the ear. Envy turned his head toward her, giving Marcoh the time he needed.

He brought his hands up to the beast's face, and started to destroy the Philosopher's Stone inside him.

While they watched, the beast started to become smaller and smaller, before it felt to the ground, leaving Marcoh alone.

Envy started to fade away, leaving behind a small thing that looked almost like a shrimp.

Angel ran fast toward them once she saw that Scar had picked up the little thing. Behind her she could hear Alphonse, Mei and Winry follow her, aiming for the others as well.

"We won," the girl whispered as she slowed down and stopped beside the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	23. Separated Roads

**Yet another update thanks to my lovely reviewers and readers!**

**_Reviews:_**

**Linn Lovedragon: Hope you like this chapter as well^^**

**Xaedia (ch. 21, 22):**

**_Ch. 21:_ Hehe, AlMei is sweet^^ That's okay;) thank you^^ I'm trying to make the chapters longer from here:D**

**_Ch. 22:_ Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, though^^**

**Lil'katie: I want one too, but my parents also says no T.T Here's the next chapter!:D BNH back from GM.**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Christian, Alexander and Sol.**

**Chapter 23**

**Separated Roads**

Angel yawned while they made their way back to the village. They had been up a long time before the fight, and all of the action had made her more sleepy than usual.

She had found the knife she had used to attack Envy right after the fight. It was still in perfect form, not one scratch at it. And it had been used to defeat Envy, the killer of Maes Hughes.

At the moment it laid carefully hidden inside her sleeve again, invisible for all of those who didn't knew it was there.

"We're back!" Mei said once they got close enough to the village.

"How did it go? Did you beat the homunculus?" Yoki asked as he came closer. Apparently, he had been standing outside of the entry to the village to wait for when they come back.

"Yes, barely," Marcoh answered from his place at Jelso's back.

Angel let her eyes travel all over the small village. At least it hadn't been hurt during the attack.

Small arms grabbed a hold on her jacket, and dragged her toward the village.

"Play with us some more, Angel! Play with us!" the children laughed happily. Angel smiled brightly, before she followed them closely, 'till a loud scream stopped them quickly. The girl turned around, only to see that Envy hung onto one of Yoki's fingers. Apparently, the second had been stupid enough to stick his hand toward the homunculus.

The man fell to the ground as the little thing made its way toward his neck, his plan to take a hold on the man's body.

"Haha! This loser belongs to me know! If you value your friend's life, you will do what I say!" the homunculus said as he grew into a part of Yoki's body.

"Sorry, guys. I will play with you later, okay?" Angel told the children before she made her way toward her friends.

"Okay!" the children yelled after her, just to make sure she remembered the promise.

"Stop, you monster! I can't control my body!" the man screamed loudly.

"Struggle all you want, I am in control now. His life is in my hands!" Envy said, almost sounding as if he thought they would do something about the situation.

"So? Do what you want," Jelso answered, his voice filled with nonchalance.

"He is not our friend," Zanpano said, waving his hand in a go-away-way.

"We only knew each other for a short time. Yours is a noble sacrifice," Mei said as the man turned toward her.

"We will always remember you!" Alphonse said, waving goodbye.

The man turned toward Angel. The girl stared at him for a while, before she waved her hand quickly.

"Bye, bye!"

Yoki's last try was Scar, who just turned his head to the other side once the man looked at him.

"Why aren't you trying to save him? I thought he was with you!" Envy said, angry that his work hadn't done much help.

"Don't push your luck, Envy. We are not playing around anymore. You try anything funny and we will obliterate you and that man in a heartbeat," Marcoh sounded almost scary as he talked, but at least it worked the way they had hoped for. Envy started to let go of Yoki, making Alphonse able to re-capture him.

"You people are monsters! We are no longer friends! I'm done with all of you!" Yoki screamed once he was free from the homunculus' hold.

"Who said we were friends in the first place?" Alphonse asked calmly, making Mei flip out in love like she almost did every time he was close, leaving Angel to make sure the other girl was breathing in her state of love for the boy in the armor.

Angel grinned to herself. Didn't all princesses wish for their knight in shining armor?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl sat down right in front of the little box they held Envy captured in. She didn't even knew why she did it, she just did.

"You killed Hughes," she whispered coldly, hate filling her voice.

"And you are the girl Father is looking for. The one from another world," the thing pointed out.

"You're lucky that I didn't tell it to Winry and Alphonse, then you would most likely be dead by now."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't like killing. Even if you aren't a human, it is still killing," she answered coldly. It was true, that and the fact that she should leave the revenge to Colonel Useless.

She rose from the ground again, ready to walk closer to the others when the thing opened its mouth.

"Where's the Fullmetal Shrimp?" Angel turned toward him again, along with the others.

"I don't really think you are in the position to call anyone a 'shrimp', seeing that you look like one at the moment, you Gender-Confused Palmtree," Angel told him, her voice almost as cold as the snow around them.

"My brother? He's probably at Briggs by now," Alphonse said instead, trying hard to hide his laugh.

"Oh? I heard he had disappeared. So he is not here? You sure?" the thing continued, making Alphonse and Winry look at each other with worry and fear in their eyes.

"Spill your guts! Where is my brother?!" Alphonse shouted, fearing for his older brother.

"Spill my guts? I just heard the mine in Baschool collapsed and he had gone missing," Envy answered, looking almost bored.

"Ed is. . . Missing? No," Angel couldn't help but feel sorry for her friends. they didn't knew he was safe with two new bodyguards.

"Don't worry. Remember who we're talking about. I'm sure Brother managed to get away," Alphonse said, trying to calm the girl down.

Angel came up beside them, smiling softly.

"Don't worry, Winry! He's safe," she said, knowing it would work. After all, they knew she knew what was going to happen in the story.

Even if she had promised herself that she wouldn't tell them stuff, it was hard when it comes to this. Maybe she had to say it to believe it herself? Even though she knew?

The next thing she saw was Zanpano shaking the box containing Envy up and down hard a couples of times. Both him and Jelso screaming at the same time.

"We are leaving this place, now," Scar told the others while the chimeras was busy half-killing the homunculus.

The teens nodded, before turning toward the Ishvarlans that had taken them in for the short time.

"Bye," Angel told the children she had played with so many times during their stay.

One by one they all started to cry, before they ran up to her and hugged her, hard. The girl almost started to cry herself as she hugged them all at the same time. She didn't know if she would see them again. Most likely, she wouldn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You doing all right, Al?" Winry asked the armored boy as they walked down the road.

Angel had her eyes focused on the ground. What did Father want with her? She was almost sure it had been Pride that had figured out her secret, by spying on Christian and her from the shadows. Christian. . . Was he safe? Was Alexander safe? Did they think of her in the moment, or had they forgot about her?

"Yeah. I think my soul will stay bound to the armor for now," the boy answered his childhood-friend.

"Mei?" Scar asked the youngest of them.

"Yes?" the girl answered friendly, like always.

"How did you enter this country?"

"I came in through Youswell Mining Town."

"Youswell, you say?" the man stopped at a place where the road separated into two.

"Take him back to Xing!" the scarred man said, handing the girl the box with Envy inside.

"It's nowhere near true immortality, but we have what's left of a being that couldn't die no matter how many times it was killed. It may save your clan."

"But if I leave. . ." Mei said, sounding sad.

"Yeah! We decoded the research book, and figured out that rentanjutsu fits into all this somehow. . ." Jelso started.

"This is no time to worry about someone else's country. Did you really come here with such little dedication? If you get caught up in our affairs, will you tell the people who gave you your task, 'sorry, I couldn't help Xing because I was wrapped up in saving Amestris?'" Scar's words didn't only hit Mei.

Angel's eyes almost ran over with tears. Amestris wasn't her country, so she shouldn't be dragged into its affairs, but she had been anyway. Just like Mei.

"You will reach Youswell if you head east from here. go. This country's citizens will take care of things themselves," the man continued, pointing toward one of the roads.

Mei looked sadly at them all, almost crying, before she bowed.

"Thank you all so very much!"

Unseen by anyone, Angel dragged her little camera out from her pocket, ready to get a picture in the right minute.

Mei jumped up and hugged Alphonse around the waist, crying softly against him as she tried to get the words out.

Soon, she let go and started to head down the road Scar had pointed out for her, waving as she walked away.

Angel picked Sol up in her arms as she waved together with the others, silent tears still running down her cheeks from the man's words about not getting wrapped up in other countries affairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	24. Van Hohenheim

_**Reviews:**_

**Linn Lovedragon: Thank you^^ We will see Alexander and Christian again shortly, I thinkXD **

**Xaedia: Thank you^^ Hope you like the length of this chapter as well^^ **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Christian, Sol and Alexander. **

**Chapter 24**

**Van Hohenheim**

Angel looked to the side, only to find Alphonse and Winry looking the same way she had done earlier, the way Mei had disappeared.

"She's gone," Winry whispered, not really believing her own words.

"What a lively little girl," Alphonse said, and both the girls could easily hear the smile he would have if he could.

"I think you are more broken than you are letting on," the blond girl said, smirking evilly.

"You like her, don't you?" Angel asked, wearing a sweet and innocent smile on her face. The smile in her mind weren't that innocent.

She was sure Alphonse would have been deadly red if he could.

"Mei's a princess, right?" Winry said, folding her hands and stare off into a dream world.

"After all, almost every princess looks for their Knight In Shining Armor," Angel pointed out, crossing her arms.

The boy only stared at them, disbelief shining brightly in his eyes. He had serious started to wonder if they had gone crazy.

"So, where to next?" Jelso asked, looking over the group.

"I was thinking about this earlier," Alphonse said, ignoring the dreamy gaze the two girls wore.

"Oh? There is somewhere you wanna go?" Zanpano said, looking the kid over.

"Yes. There a certain town I need to check out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stared around, her mouth a little open. Lior was bigger than she had thought it would be.

It had never been her favorite part of the manga, or the anime anyway, but there was only one way to describe the town, even if some parts of it still were in ruins; peaceful.

It hadn't been that way in the manga, not with the fake priest around.

The groups gaze felt on the huge statue Edward had gotten to walk, now stuck to the church.

"Wow, what is that huge statue?" Zanpano asked, staring at it wide-eyed.

"Any place we can get something to eat?" Yoki asked, not really caring much about the statue at all.

"Hang on, I know it is here somewhere," Alphonse told them, leading the way to the center of the town.

"Here we go! I'm sure they will have food here."

Angel grinned to herself as Alphonse stopped, staring at a person in front of them.

Rose.

"Rose! How have you been?" the boy asked once he recognized the young woman.

"Fine, Al! Are you still traveling?" she asked him back.

"Ed's not here with you?" Rose said after a while, noticing that the short boy was missing. Alphonse, Winry and Angel exchanged a look.

"Eh. . . No, he is somewhere else today," Alphonse said, the worry of his brother rising up inside him again.

"Too bad. I wanted to see him again." Angel turned toward her friend just in time to see the jealous look in Winry's eyes. The black-haired girl felt guilty rise inside her. Even if she didn't have anything to do with this, she still did. It was painful to see her friend jealous.

"Oh ho ho?" Alphonse said smirking after seeing Winry's look.

"What are you smirking about?!" she screamed, making Angel laugh silently. It wasn't many times it was peaceful around this gang.

"You had a weird look on your face, that's all. What are you thinking about?"

"Are you Ed's –"

"Old friend, yes!" the black-haired girl almost couldn't keep her laughing hidden anymore, and the sight she saw right after didn't help much.

"ROSE! I finished cleaning the pot. Anything else I can do for y-" a man said as he came closer. Winry and Alphonse stared shocked at him, while Angel struggled even more to keep her wide smile hidden.

"You are. . ." Alphonse, Winry and Hohenheim said at the same time.

"Ed and Al's –" Winry started.

"Father?!" Alphonse continued.

"Van Hohenheim," Angel muttered unheard by anyone.

"My vintage armor!" Alphonse's father shouted, pointing at his son.

"WHAT?!" the boy screamed, shocked over his father's reaction.

"Sorry! It's been what. . . 10 years, Alphonse?" the man said quickly.

"I heard what happened from Pinako, about your body, and. . ." he continued.

An awkward silence rose as he stopped to talk. No one said anything, everyone too busy watching the reunion between father and son.

"Ah, there he is!" some workers said as they come closer.

"Mr. Hohenheim!" another one yelled.

"Are you busy? We could use your help," the first one said, pointing at a house they were going to fix.

"Happy to oblige. We will talk later," he said, following the workers.

Angel stared after the man as he walked, before she turned her head up toward the boy beside her.

"You should go with him, Al. I know you want to get to know him more," she told him, smiling softly. The boy thought it over for some minutes, before he started to walk after his father.

"I will help rebuild too! Go hide somewhere, Winry, Angel! Stay out of sight!" he told the two girls before he disappeared.

Zanpano and Jelso looked the way the boy had ran off to for some minutes, before they rose from their chairs around the shop where Alphonse and Edward had first been showed in the manga when they visited Loir.

"Let's give them a hand, eh?" Jelso said following the armored boy.

"Come on, Yoki," Zanpano said commanding.

"What? But. . . Food!" the once-soldier said angry.

"It will taste better after a hard day of work," Jelso answered him.

"Get the lead out!" Zanpano told him as he dragged Yoki after him, not caring about the man's protests.

"It's only us left. . ." Angel whispered sadly to Winry as they waved after their friends.

"Yeah. . ." But of course, not even that lasted long when Rose showed up in front of them, taking a hold on both their jackets and dragged the two girls after her toward the young woman's house.

"You need to hide, right? Stay out of sight? Leave it to me!"

If Angel could have been able to it, she would have cried out for help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's too many kidnappers in Fullmetal Alchemist. . ." Angel muttered as she walked down one of the streets of Lior. She had somehow sneaked out of Rose's house, going into the town to look for a bookstore or something. She also needed new knives, since some of her old ones had been lost in the battle with Envy.

"Armstrong, Rose, Zanpano, Maes, and more that I don't remember the name of at the moment. . ." Like Winry, she too had been given a hot bath, feeling good after all those days out in the cold.

The girl stopped once she noticed that someone kept an eye on her. At first she thought it might be Pride, but then she remembered that he only could use his shadows in the underground tunnel and Central.

"You are Alphonse's friend, are you not?" the voice of Hohenheim said behind her. The girl turned around to face him. At least this was friendlier than her meeting with Kimblee.

"Yes. Angelita Elkora is my name, called Angel by most people. And you are Alphonse's father, aren't you?" she said, smiling friendly. It was almost a shock when the man smiled back.

"My son told me Central High Command was looking for you." She knew he wanted to know why. He didn't need to ask it as a question.

"Yes. And their reasons are as many others. They are looking for a way to get power, but I doubt they would get that through me. . ." _even though I know the story, except the end, they would never get that out of me_.

"You're not a homunculus, are you?" the girl's eyes widen.

"No, of course not! I'm human!"

"You aren't from this place," he pointed out. _He's good_.

"No, I'm not."

"Another world, maybe?"

"Did Al tell you something?"

"No, but you didn't fit in as a person from any of the countries in this world."

"I see where your sons got their brains from. The funny thing is that they didn't find out before I told them," Angel smiled.

"You are the Philosopher's Stone. Immortal, right?" the man smiled friendly again.

"So, what is your world like?" Angel was taken off guard by the weird question. No one had ever asked her what her world was like.

"It's nice, I miss it. But there's also a lot of wars there, never complete peace. . ."

"Why is Central High Command after you? Do they know where you come from?"

"They do, Pride figured me out, I think. He listened to my friend and I talk when we were in Central. Why they are after me? Because I know what is going to happen in this story, seeing it as a series of books in my own."

Hohenheim looked her over for some minutes, trying to find out if the girl was lying or something. She apparently knew of Pride, something his son did not.

Before she could do anything, the man had grabbed a hold on her shoulders and started to push her back toward Rose's house.

"It's not safe outside here at night," he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Hope you liked it^^ The last part was a little lame . **


	25. Reunion of Father and Son

**A later update than I had expected .**

**Review:**

**Linn Lovedragon: Thank you^^ We will just have to see:D**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Christian, Alexander and Sol. **

**Chapter 25**

**Reunion of Father and Son**

Angel sighed as she walked through the streets of the small village right outside of Central. She was almost back at start, but still a little while away.

They had left Lior just some days ago, traveling safely to this small place.

Winry had gone back to Resembool – she had asked if Angel wanted to come along, but the other girl had refused, saying she might find a way home if she went with Alphonse. The girl had wanted to see Edward and Winry meet each other again, but it was for the best if she went toward Central with Alphonse and Hohenheim; Jelso, Zanpano and Yoki had stayed in Lior to wait for Marcoh and Scar. The two later had something they needed to do while the others had gone to Lior, and they were needed in the battles that were going to take place in not too long time.

Alphonse had left to do something shortly after they had arrived in the village, something about calling his Teacher.

Which in its own turn leaded to Angel alone in the village with Hohenheim, waiting for either Edward and co catching up with them, or their other allies to come back.

The girl was on her way back to the main-center of the village when she heard the sound of something hard hitting flesh, and a body meeting the ground. She smiled to herself. Edward had finally showed up.

It didn't take her long to run over to the place the sound came from; the village wasn't that big, after all.

She reached it just in time to see Hohenheim rose from the ground, standing right in front of his oldest son. It was clear as the day that the two of them were father and son, seeing how much they looked like each other. Almost scary.

Behind the short blonde stood the two other chimeras Kimblee had taken with him to Briggs; Darius – also called Donkey Kong by Edward – and Heinkel – Lion King. Funny how the two of them had gotten nicknames similar to a game-character and a Disney-film back in her own world.

"Edward!" she called out, the worry she had felt since Alphonse collapsed finally disappearing. The girl knew he had been safe since Alphonse woke up again, but she couldn't help but feel a little worried anyway.

The boy turned toward her, almost shocked over seeing her at a place like that.

"Angel?" he asked, still looking at her strangely.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while. Everything's okay?" she smiled as she got closer to them. Her eyes felt on the fourth newcomer while she walked. Greed-Ling. Mei's older half-brother. A prince of Xing.

"What are you doing here, Angel? Aren't you supposed to keep away from Central?" Edward asked, almost sounding a little worried. After all, they were friends, even if he didn't knew her secret.

"Let's just say a lot of things dragged me over to this place, okay? By the way, have you seen Christian and Alexander lately?"

The boy felt silence for a while, not answering, before he looked up again.

"I think they are still up north, in Briggs."

Silence again. At least her silly friends hadn't gotten them killed when Kimblee tried to kill Edward.

"What an interesting tattoo," Hohenheim suddenly said, looking at the mark on Greed-Ling's hand.

The boy seem to wonder what he was talking about to begin with, before he lifted his hand to look at the said mark.

"Oh, yeah. Figure there is no sense in hiding it. You'd better not hide anything either, pops," he answered, glaring at Edward's father.

Hohenheim stared at his son, as if he waited for a signal that said it was okay.

"Agreed. I will tell you everything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had become dark when Hohenheim finally had told them his story about Father and his time as a slave.

Angel almost laughed when she saw the look in the faces of the newcomers; they looked almost scared, or maybe disgusted.

The funny thing was that even Edward seemed to have lost all words.

"I am the Philosopher's Stone you have sought all these years," Hohenheim said to his son, pointing at himself, "Wanna use me?"

"Are you insane?!" Edward shouted back, not believing his own ears.

"Those are the lives of innocent people. It is our own fault we ended up like this. We could never use them!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, son. Will you help me stop his ambitions?" Hohenheim said.

"Help you? Let's get things straight. I'm gonna stop him with or without you help. But right now, we stand a better chance with you on our side. That's the only reason I came here!" the short boy said, his voice dripping of anger.

"Well, regardless of your motives, for now, we fight together. That's enough talk for one night. Let's get some food and rest up." With that, all of them started to walk back toward the village. Then, Edward stopped.

"I just remembered, grandma Pinako told me to tell you mum's last words. She said 'I'm sorry I can't keep our promise. I have to go first.'" He said, looking at his father. The man kept his face hidden, before he gazed up at the sky, tears running down his cheeks. His son panicked once he saw the tears, telling him to stop crying. He didn't calm down either before his father told him it was okay, and the boy was able to run away.

Angel only shook her head as she stared after him, a small smile making its way over her lips. He really didn't like tears.

A voice behind her dragged the girl back into reality.

". . . We couldn't grow old and die together, but you still believed that I would follow after you some day," the girl turned around, only to find Hohenheim sitting around the fire they had made to keep them warm while he told his story.

"She loved you," Angel said, loudly. The man turned his head around, looking at her.

"She loved you 'till the end and I guess she still does, just like you still love her," with that, the girl turned around and walked back into the village. Angel still had something she wanted to speak with Edward about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found the boy right before he got something to eat, was even able to drag him away so that she could speak with him in private.

"You went to Resembool before you got here, right?" she asked out of the blue once they were alone.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he was suspicious again. After all, he didn't know her secret, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"We told Winry to tell you to come here just in case you dropped by her house. I just guessed out of that. Anyway, you met Winry again, right?" the answer was written in his face, the red colour telling everything.

"Y-yeah," he muttered, obvious thinking back at the event that had taken place inside Winry's bedroom.

"You love her, don't you?" the girl pointed out, grinning. Edward got even redder if it was possible.

Angel just laughed quietly, before she turned around to walk away, leaving the boy behind to try to sort out his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Hope you liked it^^**


	26. Black Out

**Like always; thank you soo much to all my readers and reviewers (A special thanks to you guys, since because of you, I know this story is worth updating!)! I don't know where this story had been without you guys!**

**And, by the way, I still have the poll at my side, if you want to check it out^^ (The one about how Angel should fall in love with)**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Christian and Alexander.**

**Chapter 26**

**Black Out**

The young girl grinned widely as she watched the scene in front of her; Edward sat on a chair, eating whatever he got to dinner, with Darius and Heinkel standing right behind him, asking question after question about why he acted toward his father the way he did.

She was really happy it wasn't her that had them down her neck.

The whole show ended with Edward losing his temper, screaming that a lot had happened.

"A lot of what?" Greed-Ling asked; he hadn't paid attention during the conversation.

"He is just being stubborn again," Darius said, sounding all bored and uninterested. The short blonde glared angry at him for some moments, before his eyes caught something. He then ran off to a shop right behind him, almost scaring the old lady working there.

"Fabric store! Lady, give me that red cloth back there!" he yelled, pointing at something out of Angel's vision.

The lady didn't even hesitate to give it to the boy; no matter how scared she had been just some minutes ago.

"What are you buying?" Greed-Ling asked, staring at the cloth.

"Hehe, this is more like it," the blonde said as he clapped his hands together and touched the cloth.

Angel's eyes shined while she watched him turn the cloth into a new coat just like his old one. The girl had just witnessed the creation of one of Edward's famous red coats.

The boy grinned happily as he held the coat up, looking it over.

"Not that gaudy red coat again!" Heinkel said as Darius sighed. It was obvious that the two of them didn't like it.

"What's with you and red?" the homunculus asked.

"It's a badass tough-guy colour! Gets the blood boiling!" Edward stopped for a short time, before he continued: "This next battle against them could be my last. I need to stay motivated."

The two chimeras looked almost sad, Angel noticed once she looked at them. Maybe because they already had saved the boy's life once. Some said that when you saved someone, you got responsible for their life. That could explain why the two of them had stayed with Edward since the whole thing.

Then, the girl remembered something else.

"Oh! I think I forgot to intrude myself. I'm Angel Elkora," the girl said, smiling friendly toward the two chimeras and the homunculus.

"I'm Darius, this is Heinkel," the gorilla-looking chimera said, both of them nodding to her.

"I am Greed," Greed-Ling said, grinning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel smiled to herself while they started to walk down one of the streets in the little village. They had all asked her to come with them, implying that it was unsafe for a girl to walk around at night all alone.

She didn't want to leave this world, leave all of her new friends. The girl had made so many of them over the months she had spent there, even two extremely close once.

But she knew she would have to go home once she got the chance. She still had her family and friends in her own world, and a promise that kept her from doing anything. A promise she had made many years before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Friends forever!" the three girls grinned to each other. Nothing would be able to separate them! _

_"We should make a promise too!" one of them said, Blanca. _

_"Yeah. . . Hey! We could make a promise to always stay together!" a second girl told the others, Suzie. _

_"Why not! That would be useful!" a young Angel continued. _

_"From here on, we promise to always stay together, and if we are not allowed to leave the others behind without first saying 'Goodbye'," the three girls said at the same time, and with that, the promised to keep together, until one of them said 'Goodbye'. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Goodbye', the forbidden word within their group.

Angel got almost sad while she thought it over. She didn't want to leave her old friends behind, but she didn't want to leave the ones in this world either. To leave Christian and Alexander behind. . . She knew she had to, but she didn't like it.

"Hey guys, you don't really have any reason to come with us, right? I was thinking you would be better off if we split up here," Edward's voice said, dragging Angel out of her thoughts. He was talking to the two chimeras, she knew that much, but she still felt that his words hit her too, just like Scar's had earlier when they said goodbye to Mei.

"Excuse me, all of you, except from Miss Elkora, works for me. I am the decider here," Greed-Ling answered with, not giving the chimeras a chance to answer for themselves.

"Do you wanna get your old bodies back like those other chimeras?" the boy continued to ask questions, ignoring the homunculus' comment.

"Not sure, really. Being a chimera comes in handy," Heinkel said, not really thinking it over.

"Yeah, we don't really care," Darius continued.

"That's the spirit!" Greed-Ling cheered.

"We have got nowhere to go."

"Maybe it's like an animal instinct. I think we will be better off in the long run if we stick with you guys."

"What about you, Greed? Why are you going with us? Weren't you running away from the other homunculi?" the boy continued his questioning-round, this time looking at the homunculus.

"You asking why I'm going back to Central?" he said, his back facing the others. Then, he turned his face, grinning evilly.

"That's a secret."

The girl shook her head. She knew why he was going back to Central, but she also knew it would be stupid to say anything about it.

"Angel, why are you tagging along?" Edward asked, turning toward her after the disappointing answer from Greed-Ling. The girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dislike Father and the other homunculi just as much as you, and if I hang around you guys, I might get a chance to get something I need," she said, smiling softly. Edward sent her a big grin before he turned his face toward the road again. At least she had given him a real answer.

Her shoulder-bag started to make loud sounds once she was done talking, signaling that Sol was done sleeping. The little kitty had taken a liking to sleeping in her bag together with the rest of her stuff, except from the things she left behind at Briggs.

The girl stopped walking once she noticed that the rest of them had as well.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, rubbing his nose from where he had walked into Heinkel.

Angel stared in front of them; looking right at one of those she could call her friend.

Alphonse.

The armored boy was blocking the road in front of them, standing right outside of a huge shadow.

Angel bit her underlip as the blond boy shouted his brother's name, almost laughing of happiness.

This wasn't Alphonse. This was something far more dangerous.

Sol made a sound again from the inside of her bag, a sound telling that she too had notice that something where wrong.

The girl looked at the group around her. Greed-Ling looked like he was struggling with inner emotions. Just like the cat, he too had noticed that something where wrong.

Angel could only helplessly watch as Edward started to follow his brother closer to the shadows, closer to _him_.

"ED!" the girl was surprised to hear not only her own voice, but Greed-Ling's as well, both of them yelling after their friend.

"Get away from him! He is. . . It is. . ." the homunculus wasn't able to get any longer with his sentence before shadows flew out of behind the suit of armor, aiming for Edward and the group behind him.

Angel could feel her breath getting stuck inside her throat. The fear she had felt down in the tunnels way back in Briggs came back in full force.

"So you are with them now, Greed? And you are still waltzing around in a human form," Pride's voice said, his shadows lifting Alphonse head/helmet from his shoulders.

"A-Al? What is this? Are you turning on us?!" Edward sounded afraid, and Angel couldn't really blame him for that. If it had been one of her cousins, she would have been the same way.

"It's Pride. How did you know where we were?" the friendly homunculus said, the first thing to his companions, the other to his 'older brother'.

"There is no limit to your betrayals, Greed. You are now just another obstacle to us," Pride said, still using Alphonse's body.

_Think, Angel, think, think. What can you use against this homunculus? I doubt your knives will do much damage._ The girl told herself.

The others talked to each other, all of them seemed to have forgotten about the girl standing behind them. Even Pride seemed to have forgotten about her, luckily enough.

But then, the enemy's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"I'm here to eliminate Greed. And you two, Fullmetal Alchemist, Angelita Elkora. . . You will come with me."

The girl didn't even get to think of something to say before she felt someone dragging her away from the enemy. She was about to scream once she noticed that it was Darius and Heinkel that had grabbed her, dragged her into safety behind a tree.

"Guys, hurry and get awa- Hey! That was a little too fast!" Edward yelled, just now noticing that they had moved.

"Our animal instincts are telling us 'Don't fight that thing!'. You gonna be okay, kid?" Darius said, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, they need me and Al, they won't kill us. You may not be allowed to go all out, but I sure as hell am. You are going down," he said ice-cold, only the first sentence aimed at his friends.

"I see. No, I won't kill you, but I may have to rip off two or three of your limbs." With that, Pride's shadows attacked again, trying as hard as it could to hit the running boy.

Angel looked through her bag, searching hard for something that could help them in the battle. Why had she left most of her useful things back at Briggs?

Outside of her thoughts had Greed-Ling joined the fight against Pride as well, only to be trapped in the first attack.

Then, all the lights in the village went out, making them stand in complete darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	27. New Enemy, New Ally

**This story is getting closer and closer to the end T.T In fact; I believe there only are three more chapters after this one. **

**Hmmm. . . Anyway, thank you all so much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Christian, Alexander and Sol. **

**Chapter 27**

**New Enemy, New Ally**

The darkness made it impossible to see anything, but luckily, Angel had found something useful in her bag right before Edward decided to cut the lights.

Why hadn't she thought of that one thing before? It could have been useful earlier as well as now, and she had known Edward would make the lights go away.

Someone walked into the tree Angel hid behind together with the two chimeras.

"Well? What happened?" Heinkel's voice said from behind her somewhere, aiming at the one that had hit the tree.

"That you, Heinkel? It's pretty simple. It's pitch black now. We can't see, but neither can Pride's eyes," the friendly homunculus told them, his eyes trying to find the place Pride stood with Alphonse's body.

"Is it gone?" Heinkel asked, looking straight forward.

"No, he's just waiting. The second a shadow is cast somewhere, he will be back."

"What the hell do we do?!" Darius yelled quietly.

"Were you watching his feet?"

"Yes, those tentacle-like things came out."

"Not that. He was right next to a giant shadow. Somewhere in the shadows of these trees is his main body."

"Wait a minute! Cats can see in the dark, right?" Angel looked up at the group over her, knowing they were looking the way her voice came from.

"Yes," Heinkel's voice answered, and the girl grinned.

The girl opened her bag carefully, lifting her small cat out of it.

"Listen, Sol; do you think you can find Pride's body out there?" she didn't knew if her cat could understand her, but something in its look told her it could.

The others, understanding what she was doing, stared down on the ground under them, hoping to get a glimpse of the small girl telling her cat to attack.

"Hey, Greed, what does Pride look like?" Angel asked, playing as if she didn't know.

"Eh? He look like a little five-year-old kid, the son of Bradley," was the answer she got from the friendly homunculus.

The cat disappeared from her hands, running as fast as it could deep into the small forest.

"I will help it," Heinkel said, before he went after the kitty.

Angel raised her eyebrows; now they had lost both their eyes in this darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will go and look for Ed," Darius said all of a sudden, before he dragged Angel after him over to the other side of Alphonse's body.

It didn't take them that long to find the boy.

"Ed. Ed!" Angel whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You there?" Darius asked, looking around as if he tried to see anything in this black world.

"Donkey Kong? Angel?" the blond boy's voice said, standing just some feet away from them.

"Is he-?" Darius moved his gaze toward the place they knew Alphonse stood on, waiting for someone to explain.

"I don't think he's moved at all," the boy answered, looking at his younger brother.

"We should leave him, for now at least."

"Leave him? Alone? Like that?"

"Relax, Ed," Angel whispered, trying hard to calm the boy down.

"I know you are worried, but what if it is another trap? Come on," Darius said, starting to move away from the place they had just been at.

"But what do we do about Pride? When the lights come back on?" Edward said, looking at the girl and the chimera as they tried to get away.

"We will have to pray Heinkel does the job before then."

"And Sol! You can't forget about her!"

"You mean Lion King and Angel's cat?"

They continued walking for some seconds, Edward complaining about how he couldn't see, and Darius telling them to let the cat and the lion-chimera fix the homunculus called Pride.

The girl stopped walking at once in the minute she noticed that the gorilla-chimera had stopped. Something was wrong. And that something was a thing they really didn't want to meet.

She tightened the grip on the one thing she held in her hand.

"DUCK!" the oldest of them screamed, pressing the three teenagers – Greed-Ling was there as well – down to the ground.

The sound of teeth making its way through wood sent a shiver down Angel's spine.

Gluttony was there.

On reflex, the girl lifted the thing she held in her hand, aiming it at the place she guessed the homunculus' eyes were, and pressed the bottom.

A flash of light shined all over the place, right into the big things small eyes, blinding him.

Angel turned the flashlight off again, afraid that her actions might have gotten Pride to use his shadows again.

"Good work, Miss Elkora/Angel!" her allies – friends – said from somewhere behind her. It seemed that her attack had gotten Gluttony unable to attack them at the first. Apparently, his eyes hurt too much.

"Now it makes sense; Pride used Gluttony's sense of smell to track us down," Greed-Ling said, totally ignoring Edward's whimper about how he couldn't see. After all, he and Angel were the only ones normal there, and none of them were exactly what people could call normal. Edward being who he was, and Angel being from another world.

"You know your orders, Darius. He is another homunculus."

Greed-Ling and Darius' conversation continued over the two normal teens' heads.

"How am I supposed to fight that monster?"

"Can you see him?"

"No. at this distance, I can only sense something bad in that general direction," they all looked toward the point Darius said he could sense the evil from, none of them able to see the thing they talked about.

"He is using his sense of smell to move around. I would say it is a pretty even match."

"My animal instincts are saying 'Get the hell out' again. But screw them! I am a man, damn it! First strike wins it all!" and with that, the chimera attacked the everything-eating homunculus with full power.

Angel couldn't see what was going on, but she remembered enough from the manga.

A lot of loud sounds from a place just some feet away told them that Darius and Gluttony were there, fighting.

Then, one of them ran away, leaving the tallest one of them back at the fighting-place.

The girl smiled to herself once she realized that her vision had started to get used to the dark, making her able to see silhouettes and that kind of things.

"You get him?" Greed-Ling called out from beside her.

"I know I made contact. . ." Angel lost track of their conversation once she realized Edward was no longer beside them. Where had he gone?

"There you are!" Darius' voice yelled just some feet away, attacking a small silhouette. The sound of something hard hitting flesh made Angel's eyes wide. If she remembered right, Darius had just attacked Edward, not Gluttony.

"That. . . Freaking. . . Hurt," the boy's voice said, filled to the edge with pain.

"Oops, that was Ed. No wonder the silhouette was so small," the chimera said, making the short boy jump up and down in anger, completely forgetting that he had just been punched in the stomach.

Angel shook her head. Boys could be so silly sometimes.

"We turn the lights on and Pride comes back. We leave them off and Gluttony eats us," Greed-Ling said.

The girl looked down on the flashlight she held in her hands. Why had she even had it in her bag?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Angel, what are you doing?" her friend's voice said over the phone. _

"_Packing."_

"_Oh, that's right, you are coming up here tomorrow! Well, don't forget to pack a flashlight, we are going to sleep in a tent during the weekend!" _

_The girl walked over to the closet, still holding the phone to her ear. She picked up the nearest flashlight carefully, and laid it in her shoulder-bag. Just so that she would remember where she had it. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sweatdropped. That was right. But how could she have forgotten about it?!

Somewhere outside of her thoughts had Greed-Ling – or should she said Ling-Greed now that they had switched place? - and Gluttony started to fight each other.

And it didn't take that long before Gluttony lay on the ground, irritated over his loss.

Angel swallowed hard once she heard the sound of something opening up. This couldn't be good.

"This is bad!" Darius said, sounding afraid and scared.

"Something new is coming!" Ling-Greed followed him with, both of them staring at the thing in front of them.

"What's bad?! What is coming?! What do you guys see?! I'm the normal here! Tell me!" Edward screaming, totally forgetting about the normal girl right next to him.

Angel lifted her flashlight again, pointing it at the place she guessed Gluttony was at again, before she turned it on.

The light showed not only the homunculus, but also the eyes sticking out of his stomach.

The girl turned the flashlight off again, still afraid of Pride.

"Did that explain what was going on for you, Edward?" Angel asked, swallowing once again.

"NOT AGAIN!" both Edward and Ling-Greed yelled, still remembering last time they had an in-run with Gluttony's stomach.

But before the big creature could do anything, the sound of metal cutting through flesh could be heard from him, making blood appear all over his body.

"Get down, something is out there!" Darius screamed, pushing the two normal humans down once again.

Someone felt down from the trees, landing hard at the homunculus, piercing something right through his head.

Angel couldn't help but grin of the suddenly appearing of a new ally.

On her side, she could feel that Ling-Greed grinned as well, before he opened his mouth.

"Glad you are feeling better! I have been eager to see you again!"

Ran Fan, Ling's strongest servant, had appeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **


	28. Flashlight, Flashbangs

**First of all; Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, put it on favorite and alters^^ Then; I'm so sorry for not updating for some days! School gave us a lot of homework; taking away my time to update. Besides, this chapter took a while to write because it never became right. Hope you can forgive me! **

**By the way, there's one thing I would like to explain about my use of Ling and Greed:**

**Ling:**** Old Ling, the one before he got mixed together with Greed. **

**Greed-Ling:**** Greed in control of the body. **

**Ling-Greed:**** Ling in control. **

**Greed:**** Old Greed, from Devil's Nest. **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Angel, Christian, Alexander and Sol.**

**Chapter 28**

**Flashligh, Flashbangs**

Angel, Edward and Darius watched as the newcomer used her new automail to rip the homunculus' head and most of the body in two.

It didn't kill him, but at least it bought them some time by having him repair himself.

But before he could get that far, Ling-Greed started to punch him in the face, making the monster use even longer time on fixing himself.

The battle continued, Ran Fan and Ling-Greed taking turns on beating the homunculus.

"How. . . How come you guys know where I am even though it's dark?" Gluttony said, blood running down his cheeks from his mouth.

"Xing's ruler can manipulate the dragon waves to move heaven and earth themselves. The royal family and their bodyguards can read the ebb and flow of 'Ki' as if it were a visible object. And we operate just as well in the dark!" a voice said from beside Angel, the only thing visible of the speaker was what looked like a white mask.

The girl, Edward and Darius looked at it for a while, before all three of them screamed. Even Angel, who knew who the person was.

"Old man Fuu!" Edward yelled, once he realized who it was.

"Been a while, boy," the old man answered, looking all serious.

"How did you find us?"

"I was hiding out in Central, picking up information, when I sensed several huge sources of 'Ki' and tracked them to this spot. And now that I am here, things are even crazier. There's two massive 'Ki' right near us."

"That must be greed and Gluttony," Edward said. Angel was too busy trying to calm herself down after she got scared to even notice them talking at all.

"There's one other 'Ki' out in the forest, even greater than them. . ."

"Two of our group is fighting a homunculus named Pride," Darius explained, counting Sol in as one of their group.

"And in the village is a presence far beyond all of them. What could be. . ."

"Must be your dad, Ed," the chimera said calmly, making Edward angry.

"Is your father not human?!" the old man screamed, earning a cruel look from Angel.

"He's not a factor here, don't worry. We need to take care of the homunculi first," the boy said, trying hard to avoid the subject of his father.

"Hey, Ed? If your father is immortal, doesn't that make you half-immortal or something?" the girl asked, looking over at the boy.

Silence.

"So, who is out there, fighting alongside of Ling?" the boy asked the old man instead, completely ignoring Angel's question.

"Ran Fan," the man answered.

"She got automail, then?"

"Yes."

"Man, she's something. Wait a second! She finished her rehab in six months?! You can't just jump back into battle after only –" the boy never got any longer before a explosion sent them flying into the ground some feet behind their original standing-point.

_That means I __have been here for almost seven months or something. Over half a year. I wonder what's happening back at home_. . . Angel thought as she rose from the ground, picking up her glasses at the same time. Was she ever going back home?

"Hey, Fuu! What other kind of bombs do you have?" Edward's voice dragged her out of her thoughts and into the world of the living again.

"Lots. Teargas, flashbangs, flares. . ." Behind them could they see the lights in the village coming back on; small lights against the dark.

"Pride's shadows will be back soon. Heinkel and Sol are in big trouble!" Angel said, her eyes wide in fear for their friends.

"I will take care of Lion King. Angel, stay here, okay? Give me your hand, pops." Edward said, sounding so much like a leader that Angel couldn't help but smile.

When Fuu didn't understand, the boy opened his mouth again:

"I told you that Pride was out in the forest. Take me to him."

"Stay alert, Ed!" Darius said from beside Angel, remembering what Greed-Ling told them earlier.

"No shit. What is your problem?" the boy answered, getting a little irritated that he couldn't go at once.

"Just listen! This Pride guy, his real form is Selim Bradley!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel studied the parts in front of her from the light of her cell-phone. For some reason, she had taken apart her flashlight, so that she could update it to a better weapon. Fuu had given her a flashbang when she asked for it, not understanding what she was going to do with it.

It was a good thing she had done her homework.

Once she got it finished, she put the cell-phone back into her bag, and got over to the place she had been told to wait for the signal the others were going to send off.

In front of her, could she see Alphonse's armor starting to move again, toward Edward, who was standing face to face with Pride, his back to the flames created by the people from the village.

Just some seconds after came a flashbang flying through the air, exploding right over the armor, driving Pride's shadows out.

Edward and Darius caught Alphonse right before he could hit the ground. The boy got ready to attack Pride again, leaving Darius to drag Alphonse over to the place she sat hidden. But before they could get that far, Pride's shadows tried to take back his hostage, earning yet another flashbang from Fuu.

Angel ran over to the chimera and suit of armor, trying her hardest to help them to safety. As they got away, they could hear the sound of teeth cutting through flesh, and the girl knew if she turned around in that moment, she would be able to see Pride eating Gluttony. With this in her thoughts, she tried even harder to help her friends away.

"Here, let me help," a familiar voice said beside them, and the girl turned her head to the side, staring right at Hohenheim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and Alphonse's father had taken off his son's helmet and pressed lightly around his blood-seal, trying to bring his soul back from where Pride had sent it. After a good among of time, the boy finally came back.

Angel let out a sigh of relief. Even she got worried, and she was the only one who knew what was going to happen.

"Dad! Selim Bradley is a homunculus!" the boy yelled, earning Angel's attention again.

"I know. This 'Gorius' and Angel told me all about it," Hohenheim answered, getting a pissed off look from Darius.

"It's Darius," he told the other man.

"God Damnit!" the girl's eyes widen; how often could one hear _Alphonse_ curse? "He was inside me, controlling my soul. I feel sick," the boy said.

"They are not unlike partial copies of a copy of me. Perhaps they are able to control you by your blood seal so easily because you are of my blood?" Hohenheim thought out loud.

Alphonse looked over at the girl by his side.

"Angel, this is important; what will happen?" he asked, his voice filled with seriousness. The girl bit her underlip.

"I promised myself I won't tell because it could change the story. I'm sorry. . ."

"Hey, stop for a minute! What are you talking about?" Darius asked, looking from Hohenheim, to Alphonse, to Angel.

"Nothing really, Alphonse's just. . ." the girl started, but was stopped by Fuu's voice.

"There is something weird about that girl, but right now, I don't think that is our most important problem," he said, getting everyone's attention as he came up toward them, dragging Heinkel along.

Sol came out of nowhere and jumped right up in her owner's arms.

"Sol!" Angel called out, hugging the cat tightly. Luckily, she didn't even seem to have a scratch. Her cat had really been careful in its battle.

". . . We do about the shadow demon thing?!" Heinkel yelled, making Angel look up from where she sat with her cat.

"The homunculus 'Pride'!" Hohenheim said, looking just as irritated as the rest of them.

"Correct. He ate that Glutto-creature and we cannot hold him off much longer. The fire has made too much light, and I am out of flashbangs. We can no longer use our original strategy," Fuu sounded almost sad over this fact.

"Hey, don't you forget?" Angel grinned as she waved with her flashlight.

"You gave me one of those flashbangs, and I used it to update my flashlight a little. My knives are no use at this time, so I had to think of something else," she explained.

Alphonse's eyes looked at her, thinking things over for some time before he spoke.

"Dad, you are a master alchemist, aren't you?"

"Yep, second to none," the older man answered, wondering what his son was thinking.

"I have an idea that requires both your skill and Angel's flashlight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel watched the scene under her from one of the trees that had yet to take fire. Hohenheim had gone face to face against Pride, getting the boy to drag his shadows back to the main body so he could use all his powers in one attack against Edward and Alphonse's father.

Edward looked seriously pissed of his father's appearing, while Greed-Ling – Greed had taken the control once again - and Ran Fan just waited for a chance to attack the homunculus.

She gripped her flashlight even harder as she watched the man go closer and closer to the enemy. Why did she have to a part of the plan?

At the same time as Pride got his shadows ready for an attack, Alphonse jumped out of the forest under the girl, trying to grab a hold on the little monster.

And just as they had foreseen, he got trapped before he could even touch the boy.

"Sneaking up while I was focused on Hohenheim? What a pedestrian strategy. I don't want to spread myself too thin and get hit with a flashbang again, do I?" finally, the little thing got all of his shadows to his body as he wrapped them around the armored boy.

"Well, I finally have my hostage back. Your kid has got a lot of learning to do," Pride said mocking.

"Don't ever mock my son," Hohenheim said icing cold as he started to perform his transmutation.

"Angel, now!" the girl pressed the start button on her flashlight as she jumped down from the tree, aiming it at the homunculus. The strong light from a combined flashlight and flashbang forced the homunculus to drag his shadows completely into his body again, blinding him.

At the same moment, Hohenheim made the ground around the homunculus lock itself to a ball, keeping him from escaping.

Alphonse held Pride as the ball closed, keeping them both inside. It wasn't like the monster could escape anyway; after all, he had been blinded by Angel's flashlight.

The girl lifted up her cat as she stared at the huge thing. They had defeated Pride for this time, but how long would it be before they saw him again?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait I had you on! Hope you liked it^^**


	29. Pride

**From a point in this chapter, this goes another way than the manga. Why? Because chapter 99 hasn't showed up yet, so I don't know what happens after chapter 98. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA, but I do own Angel, Christian and Alexander. **

**Chapter 29**

**Pride**

Angel picked her small cat up in her hands.

Alphonse was going to keep Pride here 'till they had defeated Father, but she knew Kimblee would show up before that and make a huge battle.

"Are you nuts?!" Edward's voice yelled behind her, scaring the girl half to death. She turned around, and her vision was filled of Edward shouting to his father.

"What the hell is this, Hohenheim?! You trapped Al in there, too! What were you thinking?!" Angel's eyes widen. He hadn't even noticed her part of it?

"It was Al's idea. Defeating Pride in his current state presents far too much risk. We will almost certainly drag innocent civilians into the fight. So instead of beating him, we are holding him captive. This buys us time to come up with a strategy," Edward's father said, looking at the place he had trapped his youngest son and the most dangerous homunculus.

"Then why didn't you ask me before you-" Edward started, but was cut off by Hohenheim.

"Al said 'don't tell Brother; he will never let us do it.' We needed him to focus all his shadows onto one central point. Al volunteered himself; he said he was the 'most suited' to handle the job. He, in his own way, figured out how to ensure all of us remained alive. Now, let's put out the fire before al gets roasted."

Angel rose from the ground, and walked over to where they had captured Pride.

"Al!" she called out once she got near enough.

"Angel?" the boy's voice answered her, wondering.

"Whatever you do, don't let the kid make any sounds except talking! Anything else can be dangerous!" she told him, hoping he would get it. This would most likely change the story, but so what? She had no dreams of meeting the monster once more before this was over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl looked at the laboratory in front of them. They had left Alphonse and Pride, and gone into Central so that they could get down to Father. None of them had wanted her to come with them, didn't want her to get hurt or killed, but she had to anyway. This might be the only way for her to get home. She had to take it.

Scar, Marcoh, Yoki, Zanpano and Jelso had caught up with them just some time before they left. Greed-Ling had run away, Fuu had left to fix some things.

Before they left, they had told Marcoh, Yoki and Heinkel to wait for Fuu to come back. Edward had told her to wait with them, but that had led to Angel looking at those who knew her secret, and they had understood the meaning in her look. So, she was allowed to come with them.

They had decided to sneak into the underground using Laboratory 3, the place where Alphonse, Riza, Roy and Jean had gotten into once before, mostly because their first chose had been closed off.

"There are three guards at the entrance. Guess we gotta clobber them," Darius said, looking over at the entry.

"No, this is one of those times where you pull rank on them," Edward said as he started to head toward the entry. Once he was visible for the guards, he started to run toward them, yelling that he was the Fullmetal Alchemist and that Scar was after him. The guards turned around to look the way he had come from, only to see Scar standing between the trees the rest of them hid behind.

Angel giggled as the short boy attacked the guards from behind, knocking them down with only one attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got into the underground, they stood at a point where the road split up in three different paths.

"Should we split up?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I will go this way" Hohenheim pointed to the right, "You and Scar go that way," this time he pointed to the left, "And then we someone to go in the middle path." Angel raised her hand in the air.

"I will do it!" She didn't want to go with Edward and the gang, mostly because they would get in a fight with Envy, but also because she didn't want to see Roy flip out with his flames. That had been scary enough in the manga.

"Okay. Ran Fan, come with me. The rest of you, go with Edward," Hohenheim said.

Angel grabbed Edward's arm, and dragged him some steps away from the others.

"If we survive this, could you do me a favor?" she asked quietly. The boy nodded, wondering what she had in mind.

"Could you tell Winry you like her? I'm sure she would be pleased to hear it," the girl smiled. Edward went red, tried to find words to deny that he liked her. Unfortunately, he didn't find any.

"Fine," he said after some minutes, before they both went back to the others, and walked different paths.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel didn't know for how long she had been walking. For some reasons, she regretted leaving Sol behind with Marcoh and that gang. At least then she would have some company.

Footsteps behind her got the girl to stop walking. If she turned around, she would be able to see who it was – the corridor was filled with light from the roof – but did she want to?

"Angel?" a shocked voice called out. A voice she had longed to hear in weeks.

The girl turned around, and found Christian and Alexander smiling to her just some steps behind her.

"Christian! Alexander!" she shouted, and started to run toward them. Once she was close enough, she threw her arms around their necks, hugging them with all her powers.

"I missed you guys so much!" she told them, tears almost running down her cheeks. Both the boys dragged her closer to them, hiding their faces in her hair.

"Such a sweet reunion. Too bad I would have to ruin it!" a familiar voice said behind her, and Angel could feel both the boys freeze.

She turned her head slowly, and found herself looking right into Pride's face.

The homunculus had escaped, but that also meant that Alphonse and the others were heading toward Central.

Christian and Alexander got in front of the girl they loved so deeply.

"If you want her, you will have to fight us first!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they could even know what had happened, Pride's shadows had knocked Christian into the nearest wall, resulting in that the boy lost consciousness.

Angel watched as her friend went limp and felt to the ground. Something inside her chest wanted her to run over to the fallen boy, to make sure he was still alive. But her fear for the homunculus kept her in one place, unable to move.

Alexander pulled into an attack as soon as he saw his friend. No one hurt his friend when he was on duty, nor did they try to hurt the girl he loved.

The girl almost screamed when her other friend got thrown several feet away after attacking the little monster in front of them. Why did they have to meet him? Pride alone was bad, but now that he had sucked in Gluttony and Kimblee as well, he was even worse.

The shadows came closer and closer to her body as she let her thoughts wander. When she first realized her mistake, they almost touched her.

"What do you want?" she asked in a small voice, finally getting the feelings back in her feet and taking a step away from the homunculus in the form of a small boy.

The thing grinned.

"Father wanted to meet you, so that you can tell him how to win the battle he soon would be in," he said. Now it was Angel's turn to grin.

"Sorry, Pride. I think you are already too late for that. Considering how much time I used on getting here, your so-called Father is already in a battle with Hohenheim, and my friends would soon be there to help him. You homunculi don't have much time left. Lust is dead, Sloth is dead, Gluttony is inside of you, Greed and Wrath are in battle somewhere above our heads, Envy killed himself, soon the only one left would be you and Greed, and he is on our side," she told him, her voice still small.

"Even a better reason for me to take you there quicker," the homunculi answered, his shadows coming closer to her.

Behind her, Alexander tried with everything he had to get up on his feet again. Angel was in trouble, so he didn't have time to lie around and relax. What would his boss had thought if she had seen him lying around like that?

After several tries without any luck, he collapsed to the ground again, hoping with all of his heart that Angel would forgive him.

The girl throw herself to the ground to get away from the shadow-arms that came toward her, trying to capture her so she could be used in this insane battle.

For some stupid reason, she tried to kick the shadows once they got closer again. It was pointless to say that this didn't help much.

"Stupid girl. Foolish girl. You have no power against me," the boy said coldly.

Angel swallowed, before she sat up on the ground.

"I might be stupid, and I might be foolish, but at least I don't live my whole life with only pride in my heart," the black-haired girl told him calmly. Why was she saying this? It was like someone else had taken a hold on her mouth.

Then, her eyes fixed on something behind the homunculus, and she knew she had to distract the boy.

"Even I can see the pride you have. Pride of being on a place your friends would love. Pride of getting to meet people from this world." He grinned, looking at her evilly.

"You're wrong. I too, as every other person, have prides, but my prides goes for something else than what you pointed out. I'm proud of my friends, both those from my real world and from this one. I'm proud of my family, and that one does not only include my parents and other blood-related family. I have almost-siblings in this one too! I'm proud of my work, my writing, because I want to base the rest of my life around it! Now, Alexander!" the last thing was cried out as her friend pulled the trigger of his gun, the same one that he pointed at the homunculus. The boy had finally gotten himself to his feet, and it was just pure luck that Pride's mind had been focused on Angel, or he might have sensed the boy before.

Unluckily, the bullet missed, hitting the wall far behind Angel.

Pride turned around to face the boy, his shadows already twisting around his body. Alexander's eyes went big, almost scared, before the shadows started to move his feet toward the girl.

She could feel tears starting to show up in the corner of her eyes.

"Alexander?" she asked quietly, even more scared than the boy in front of her.

He shook his head a couple of times, telling her that he wasn't in control anymore. Pride was, by controlling his shadows.

The girl rose quickly from the floor, running right toward the blond boy. Once she was close enough, she threw her arms around him, hiding her face into his chest.

"Stop, please. Let go of him," she cried out.

Above her head, Alexander's eyes kept her in his vision. Something deep inside him started to push the attacker off. He didn't like being controlled by anyone, at least not this thing.

The boy's arms slowing came up and around the small body hugging him, doing the one thing Pride tried to keep him from.

Blue eyes looked up through black hair, and her lips whispered two words that made his heart grow warm, even if it was a word he hadn't expected.

Behind the girl's back, Pride got ready to attack them again, slowly pulling his shadows out of the embrace.

"Not so fast!" a voice cried out behind him, earning that Angel and Alexander turned around.

A bullet hit the homunculus in the back, while a bullet and a knife hit him in the chest.

"Foolish kids," the monster said as he started his attack, his shadows aiming for Angel. Christian – the one firing the first shot – shouted to his friend to get out of the way, in the same minutes as he got his gun ready again.

"It's not a gentleman's work to hurt a girl!" a loud voice yelled from somewhere close and huge spikes for stone came flying toward the homunculus.

At the same time could they hear two claps, and the ground rose underneath the homunculus, sending him flying into the air.

"ANGEL! What are you doing here with only Christian and Alexander?!" a familiar voice yelled.

"I don't really think this is the moment to discuss this!" she shouted back as she threw two knives after the boy, followed closely by a storm of bullets.

"Sergeant Eritsu, didn't I tell you to watch out for the girl?!" yet another angry voice yelled.

"Foolish humans, thinks your alchemy and bullets and knives can defeat me," the homunculus said as he made an attack.

"That is because, if we kill you enough times, you will die!" Angel shouted, dragging a knife out of her shoe and got ready to attack.

Izumi and Alphonse clapped, stood ready to put their hands on the floor.

Christian, Alexander, Olivier and the rest of the Briggs-soldiers stood ready to fight.

Armstrong just waited for the rest of them before he put his hands near the floor.

"GO!" one of them yelled, and everyone attacked with their weapons against the Homunculus at the same time.

A storm of bullets, knives and alchemy-spikes made their way toward him, giving him no time to recover after each attack.

The shadows made their way toward the group standing against him, trying to break down their attack.

"No, you won't!" Angel pulled something out of her pocket, and pushed one single button.

Her iPod, linked to a set of speakers, played out the chosen song loudly, making everyone clap their hands over their ears to keep the loud sound out. But it did the thing it was supposed to do.

Pride was forced to drag his shadows away, looking completely out of it thanks to the loud music.

"NOW!" Angel screamed, throwing more of her hidden knives at the Sin, backed up by her friends' attacks as well.

The girl felt inside of her sleeves, looking for more knives. Unfortunately, she had used them all.

"You can't do much without your knives, can you?" the Sin said, mocking.

Angel only grinned. Her shoes were empty for knives as well, but she still had three places left.

Her hand went into her jacket, coming out again with two more knives.

Claps and bullet-shots could be heard all over place, along with flying knives.

Then, the shadows made a move.

Christian saw them just in time to move out of the way, before he ran toward Angel to get her out of the way as well.

The girl felt with him to the ground, locked away inside his arms. Her eyes were locked on the face to her friend. He had given everything away to save her.

A warm feeling filled her heart, grabbing a hold on her thought.

_I think I found out my feelings__ for him, guys. _

Pride's shadows came closer as the two teen rose from the ground.

"Don't even think about it!" Angel screamed, before she dragged her flashlight out of her bag. It didn't even take her two seconds to push the button and let the strong light fill the corridor. Just like earlier, the homunculus was forced to drag all his shadows back to his main body.

Angel's knives, Alphonse and Izumi's alchemy and Alexander, Christian, Major General Armstrong and the rest of the Brigg soldiers' bullets made their way over to him.

Finally, the monster started to fall apart, disappearing from this world. He was empty for the power to fix himself, and Angel's light had made him unable to protect himself.

Finally, Pride was dead, just like Envy, Sloth, Lust and Gluttony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ The next chapter is the last one. **


	30. The End

**What's this?! The last chapter! Uhhhh. . . I don't want it to endT.T **

**Sorry for not posting it earlier; I wanted the next chapter of FMA to show up in English first, so that I could be sure not to spoil anything (I watched**** – yeah, you read right, watched! I can't read Japanese - some of the spoiler-pages, silly meXD) and much homework stopped me from updating. **

**And to all of you: Thank you so much for putting up with the story and me to the very end. I can't say how much I have enjoyed it^^ Also, there is something important in the A/N at the end. **

**For the last time for this story: I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from Angel, Christian, Sol and Alexander. **

**Chapter 30**

**The End**

"So. . . How many are we, and who are we?" Alexander asked as they started to calm down after the fight.

"We are. . . Angel, Alexander, Christian, Izumi, Sig, Major General Armstrong, Marcoh, Heinkel, Yoki, - Hey, where did the soldiers go?" the armored boy shouted the last thing, looking all around for the soldiers that had been there. "I told them to go back and watch the entry to the undergrounds," Major General Armstrong told him, keeping her voice calm, "Okay. . . And me. Ten people. Out of them, five have never been in the military, only three can use alchemy, five use guns, one fights with knives, and one fights without weapons," Alphonse said, after looking the group over several times.

"When you said it that way, it didn't sound like we had much of a chance against this 'Father'," Christian sounded not only scared, but afraid too. Angel understood how he felt, seeing it as her own feelings as well.

"Oh! By the way, Angel, we left Sol outside of the undergrounds. I told her to go to the Hughes-family after remembering that you told us you had stayed there when you first came to Central," the armored boy said after a while with silence where people thought over Christian's words.

"That's great!" the girl tried to sound cheerful, happy that her beloved cat was safe. . . Or most hopefully safe.

"What's the matter? You sound like something is bothering you," the doctor among the said.

"Well. . . You see. . . Eh. . . The story wasn't completed when I got in here. . . And right now, I don't really know what is going to happen. This, you guys fighting Pride after getting down in the undergrounds, it never happened. The story line has changed from the one I know." It wasn't before she was done talking that the girl remembered Heinkel, Izumi and Sig didn't know where she was from.

"What the hell do you mean with that?!" Izumi yelled, demanding to get to understand what she meant.

"The girl is from another world. A world where all of this is a bedtime-story," Major General Armstrong explaining.

"It's not a bedtime-story! Not with all the blood and that stuff. . ." The last thing was almost a whisper. Angel didn't like killing or blood, didn't even like killing a homunculus.

Silence.

Then, light filled the corridor.

"What the. . . ?!" Alexander screamed, and Angel found herself thinking the same. What was happening?

An eye appeared right under the girl's feet, scaring her even more than the lights.

_It's time for you to leave_. A voice said loudly on the inside of her head.

Looking around, the girl could see two similar eyes as well, these under Alphonse and Izumi.

Christian was running toward her, trying his hardest to grab her hand.

"I can't go yet! Just give me some more time!" she yelled, trying to get out of the eye.

_Two days_. With that, the eye disappeared, sent her flying right into Christian.

Izumi and Alphonse were gone, dragged into the eyes. Into the Gate.

The girl got up to her feet with the boy's help, staring at her shocked friends.

"Come on! We have to get to that 'Father'-guy! Amestris is in big trouble!" she commanded, before running down the corridor, toward the place they hoped the main-enemy was. Hopefully, Izumi and Alphonse – and most likely Edward as well – would be able to get out of the Gate. For the moment, those outside of it were to no help for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stopped running once they reached two huge doors, with the sound of battles coming from the inside.

"Ready?" someone in the group asked as Major General Armstrong and Heinkel laid their hands on the doors, ready to open up.

"Wait!" two new voices screamed behind them.

Angel turned around, only to find Ran Fan and Ling-Greed – Greed-Ling or whatever – coming toward them.

"You made it!" the girl yelled, smiling widely. The more they where, the bigger their chance for winning got.

"What happened? You are both covered in blood!" Marcoh said, being the doctor he was.

"We got into a battle with Wrath," the prince answered ad they both looked down on the floor.

"And? It doesn't sound like that was everything that happened," Major General Armstrong asked.

"A lot of soldiers died. Among them was Buccaneer. And Ran Fan's grandfather, Fuu. But we killed the homunculus, Wrath, and Greed disappeared from my body soon after," Ling – apparently, he was finally only Ling again, not Greed-Ling or Ling-Greed – said.

_That means all the homunculi are dead. Lust was killed by Colonel Useless months ago, Gluttony was eaten by Pride, you two killed Wrath and made Greed disappeared – too bad, I didn't want that homunculus to die, he was actually almost nice – we killed Pride just some hours ago I think, Izumi and Major General Armstrong killed Sloth, and Edward, Colonel Useless, Scar and Riza took care of Envy.__ Ah, Fuu died! And Buccaneer. . . That is something I never wanted to happen. _Angel thought to herself, almost crying over the two deaths.

Silence filled the group for some minutes, before Major General Armstrong pushed the door in front of her open. Her face filled with anger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside were a huge battle between Hohenheim and a shadow-thing remind them of Pride's shadows – Father's real form.

Angel, Heinkel, Marcoh, Yoki and Ran Fan were the only one from the new group that knew Father couldn't survive without his container, seeing as Hohenheim had told them this earlier. But, did that mean he would die now that he had gone out of the body he had used earlier? Because it sure as the sky didn't look like he was dying.

"Maybe we could destroy that thing," Ran Fan whispered, pointing at the huge chair Father once had been sitting in.

"It won't hurt to try," Angel whispered back.

"We are leaving the real battle to Edward and Alphonse's father. Come on, we are attacking that thing!" the group set off toward the chair-thingy, ready for destruction.

"Don't even think about it!" the shadow-thing that once had been Father said loudly as he discovered the group running over the place, before sending some of his shadows toward them.

One of the shadows-things hit Angel in the face, knocking her to the floor. The girl shot right up again, and blinked a couple of times. Her vision had turned blurry, like she was seeing through water. She lifted a hand to her face, searching for the one thing she really needed.

Her glasses were gone! They must have fallen off when she felt to the ground.

Angel sat down, searching all over the ground.

"What's the matter?!" Christian's voice shouted to her over the sounds of hard things hitting metal.

"My glasses! They felt off and I can't find them!" she said distressfully.

The boy sat down beside her, letting his hands travel fast over the floor, searching.

"Found them!" the girl screamed after some minutes, waving her glasses in the air before putting them back on.

Christian smiled as he watched her, but the smile disappeared in the minute he got his eyes on the new shadows coming toward them.

"Angel!" he yelled before he threw himself over the girl, hiding her from the attack with his body.

Then, the shadows hit them, sent both teenagers flying into the wall some place behind them.

Angel could feel everything go black as she felt into the protection of Christian's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay, Angel?"

"Yeah, but I'm sad I didn't get to see the end of the battle."

Angel, Winry – she had come down to Central in the moment she heard the battles were over -, Mei and Ran Fan sat in the middle of one of Central's many parks. It was the day after the battle, and everything was still on the head.

From what Angel had heard from her friends, Colonel Useless, Riza, Scar, Mei, Darius, Zanpano and Jelso had showed up right after Christian and she had been knocked out, and Edward – still with his automail -, Alphonse – in his human body, not the armor – and Izumi had come shortly after them.

In the end, their group had been able to defeat Father without any deaths.

Angel and Christian had woken up right after it had ended, demanding to hear the story right away.

"So, you found out your feelings for the boys yet, Angel?" Winry asked, grinning to her friend. Angel looked up at the blue sky over her.

"Yes, in fact I have. What about you guys?"

All three of them blushed, signaling that they had figured things out as well.

Silence.

_I can't say goodbye! It's too hard_. Angel whispered to herself, trying to find out what she was going to do. She was leaving the next day, early.

"Let's go back. The others might get worried about where we are," Mei said, and all four of them rose to their feet, heading back to their base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ran Fan!" Ling yelled once they got inside the house they used as a base, and before they even knew what was going on, the girl had been dragged away by her prince.

"Winry? Could I have a word with you?" Edward asked the only blonde girl, almost blushing while he did so. The two of them started to walk longer into the room, and out a door, disappearing from sight.

"Mei! We could use your healing here!" someone yelled at the youngest of the girls, and Mei went over to the place where the voice came from.

Angel looked all around, failing to find Christian or Alexander with her eyes.

"Christian went over to the library he works at, and Alexander is asleep upstairs," a familiar voice said behind her. Angel smiled softly.

"Thanks, Al. I think I will go over to Gracia's house to sleep. Could you tell them that?" she asked the boy. He smiled widely, finally being able to do so after so many years.

"Of course!" the girl smiled again, before she sat down and picked up her small cat, who had been pressing itself into her leg to get her attention.

"Thanks! I have to go now, bye!" with that, she disappeared out of the door, her cat in her arms and her shoulder-bag over her shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stopped once she reached Gracia's house.

The woman and her daughter had learned her secret earlier that day, together with everyone else she knew from this world that didn't knew it from before. She had been bound to tell it, with so many already knowing the story.

She knocked lightly on the door, waiting for the sound of someone running over the floor.

"Angel!" Elicia yelled once she saw the other girl, and throw herself at her. Angel hugged the little girl tight, before they both got dragged into a hug by Gracia.

The black-haired girl pressed back her tears, not wanting for them to fall at the moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm breaking my promise to Christian, about never leaving without saying 'Goodbye' first, but it is better this way_. Angel thought as she left the house early the next day. The sun hadn't even started to rise yet, leaving the world in the dark, just like she left her friends in the dark.

"Bye," she whispered as she walked out of the town, her mind far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stopped walking once she got out on the open space inside the small forest. This was where she had tricked Riza and Colonel Useless the first time. This was where the Truth waited for her with his infamous Gate.

_Are you ready to go home_? It asked inside her head, just like all the other times it had talked to her.

"Yeah," she answered, starting to walk toward the huge doors.

"Hold it!" someone yelled behind her, and the girl turned around.

Angel stared at her friends with tears in her eyes. They had all come to say goodbye, not letting her leave without a proper Farwell.

"You didn't except to leave without saying 'Goodbye', did you, Angel?" Alexander said, grinning evilly to her.

"Maybe I did," she whispered, lifting one hand to dry her unfelt tears.

"Why? We are your friends, aren't we?" Winry asked, staring at her friend.

"Farwell is a lot harder than you think. I. . . I didn't want to say goodbye the hard way I guess."

"And you think running away from that would help?" Edward said as he locked an arm around Winry's shoulders. Angel grinned to herself.

"Running away? I don't think _you_ are the one to say that," she laughed. The boy went red as the others laughed along with the girl.

_Angel_. The Truth called out, signaling it was time for her to leave.

Angel turned toward most of the group, lifting her hand and waved.

"Thank you so much for all the time I got to spend with you all! And, Colonel Useless? Don't use too much time on buying a ring, okay?" Riza and Roy, who had been hugging before Angel finished talking, looked both surprised and shocked.

The girl didn't pay much attention before she turned toward Gracia and Elicia.

The little girl walked up to her, holding something in her hands.

"We thought you should have this," she said, giving the other girl a picture. Not just _a_ picture, but _the_ picture. The one showing Gracia, Elicia, Christian and Angel on a picnic, before all the dangerous stuff happened.

"Don't worry, we have copies," Gracia said, smiling to the young girl.

She could feel tears making their way into her eyes.

"Thank you," was everything she could say before she sat down and hugged Elicia tight. The little girl hugged her back, not really wanting to let the other girl go her own way.

Angel rose again, putting the picture safely inside her pocket.

The next ones she turned toward were Winry and Mei, both standing close to the Elric-Brothers.

"I'm sorry I have to leave this quick. I wish we could have spent a little more time together, times like those when we ran away from Kimblee," all three girls giggled as they thought back on the conversations they had had during the escape.

She then turned toward the Elric-Brothers, grinning widely.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the secret before after the final battle, Ed, but I don't think you would have believed me anyway," she said, looking at the oldest of the brothers.

"Done is done. I'm just a little mad that you didn't say anything," he answered, showing off his infamous evil smile.

"Drop the smile and go buy a ring to Winry instead," Angel said coldly, taking up her role as a matchmaker yet again. Both the teenagers she meant went red, while everyone else laughed loudly, except from Riza and Roy, who still looked shocked.

Angel sat down on the ground, and picked up her small cat before turning her look toward Alphonse.

"The first time I met you, I said I could take care of this cat you found. My parents won't let me have a pet, and I'm not sure what will happen once I pass through the Gate, so I'm asking you; can you take care of it for me?" she smiled, holding out Sol toward the boy. Alphonse's eyes went big in happiness, before he turned them toward his brother, begging him to let him keep it.

"Don't even think about saying 'no', Edward!" the girl said, giving the short boy an evil look. The boy gave in, knowing everyone was watching.

"Fine, you can keep it." Alphonse and Angel grinned to each other, before the girl went on with the list of people.

"Alexander. . . Thank you so much for always being there for me since we met in Briggs. You gave me my knives, and I am not sure where I would have been without them. Thanks for being the older brother I never had," she smiled softly. Alexander grinned before he sent Christian an evil look.

"You better watch out, Chris! I won't let anyone hurt _my_ little sister!" he said, grinning evilly toward the younger boy.

The girl gave him a short smile before she turned her eyes toward the last one of them. Christian.

She was about to open her mouth when he came quickly to her, locking his arms around her.

"Take care of yourself," was all he said as he kept the girl in the tight embrace. Angel hugged him back, trying hard to fight the tears that wanted to run down her cheeks.

"I. . ." she started, before the tears made it impossible to see anything.

"I. . . Am sorry." With that, she let her grip fade away and took a step away from him. The girl waved to her friends as she stepped into the huge Gate in front of her.

"It's time for me to go home," she whispered, taking the sentence from a character in her favorite game.

"Bye!" Angel yelled as the black doors started to close. Before they got completely together, she could clearly see Christian's eyes grew wide, before he smiled and waved just like everyone else.

"See ya later," she whispered before the world became black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. . . Miss! We are at your stop!" a voice said, called her out of her dreams. Angel started to open her eyes, staring at the young man that had talked to her. He looked familiar, almost like. . .

"Alexander?" she asked, a little surprised. What was he doing here? Had he followed her through the Gate?

The young man's eyes widen with wonder.

"Do I know you?" he asked, looking her over. Angel opened her mouth to say that they knew each other good, and that he could quit playing with her, but stopped herself in the last minute. This wasn't the Alexander she knew, just a boy completely like him, living in her world.

"No, sorry. I mistook you for someone else. At my stop, you say?"

"Your ticket says you are going to Sentral-Station. We are here now," he said, pointing out of the window to show her that they was about to stop.

_Sentral. . . So really are back. How long has it been? A little over six months? I wonder what everyone would say on that I show up on the train after being missing for so long. . ._ The girl thought as she lifted down her computer and suitcase. It was a little surprising to find herself at the same place she had been before she disappeared. Like she had never been gone at all.

The girl stopped once she realized something. The conductor would have noticed if she had just appeared at the train without anyone seeing her walking on it.

Angel checked her cell-phone, almost shivering as she lifted it up from her pocket.

The date was exact the same as when she fell asleep on the train and woke up in Central.

Her eyes went to the window, staring at her reflex. Not one bruise was showed in her face. Not even where she had been hit so that she lost her glasses. Her glasses. . . Her reflex didn't have them!

Had the adventure never happened? Was it just her imagination? Her dreams?

A little down by this thought, the girl left the train and started to walk toward the exit.

"ANGEL!" two voices yelled, and the sound of running steps came toward her.

"How have you been?" her friend's voice called out as she came up on her side.

"Where did you get that bracelet? I want one too!" her other friend said as she too made her way up to the side of Angel.

The girl looked down on her wrist, and her eyes felt on the beautiful bracelet Christian had given her when she went North. So it hadn't been a dream after all.

"I got it from this boy. He was really sweet and charming," she answered, Christian's wonderful smile in her mind.

"Your necklace too?" her other friend asked, pointing at her neck.

"No, that's from another really sweet boy. He was almost like an older brother." Alexander.

"Hey, you need to tell us all about them! Where did you meet them?" Angel grinned as she dragged her friends with her out of the station. With a smile, she gazed up at the blue sky over them.

"Maybe I will tell you two one day."

_I miss you. All of you. But I never said 'Goodbye', so I'm not allowed to leave you behind. We will meet again. Either in this life, or the after-life. __Trust me. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: After a lot of time, I finally finished the story! That's. . . A little sad since I loved working on itXD But. . . I might write a sequel if enough people want me to. I have already started working on it for myself, but I am still unsure if I ever will post it out. **

**And, again, thank you all so much for putting up with the story and me for so long! I really enjoyed that!^^ **

**GM**


	31. AN

**I am now officially going to make a sequel, seeing as enough people – two, I don't really need anything more than that – wanted on. I hope all of you who enjoyed this will take some time to read the sequel too when I get time to post it out. **

**But before that, I would like to ask one question: **

**Do you guys want to see Angel once again in Amestris, or the FMA-characters + Christian, Alexander and Sol in our world? **

**The sequel will appear sometime after I have been on a trip with my class (the trip is in three weeks or so, and we will be away for a whole week) since I don't have much time to write before that because of all the homework school sends out. **

**Anyway, thank you so much to all of you who faved, reviewed and alerted this story! I can't even say how much it meant to me! **

**GM**


	32. The Sequel Is Out!

**Hello!**

**I know I said I would wait with posting out the sequel till after my school-trip, but I was in a really good mood today, and decided to post out the first chapter as a try. **

**The sequel has gotten the name ****'Project: Peacemaker'****, and I hope you all will take some time to read it!^^ And I hope you will enjoy the plot. **

**GM**


End file.
